Suddenly
by SylthernPuff
Summary: What if someone had gone to check on Harry while he was a child? What would his life be like growing up without the Dursley's? And can Severus Snape truly care for a child? This will be a Severitus story and will be a prequel to the Harry Potter books. AU warning: some child abuse in early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a prequel to the Harry Potter stories and will later somewhat follow the books. Characters will be somewhat AU because this is a Severitus story. Snape may also be a bit fluffy while Harry is young. I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K Rowling (I wish).**

 _August 1983_

It was a quiet blistering summer day in Little Whinging where the Dursely family of number four, Privet Drive resided. One would say it was the hottest day of the summer and unfortunately for the area of Surrey a large power outage had affected the county.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley had sprawled herself out on the couch fanning herself while trying to entertain her perfect little Dudders. Dudley Dursely a boy of three looked to be about a boy of six with how enormous he was. The obese boy made a fuss of not having the television on and how hot it was. He kept shouting for ice cream since they had run out of it, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Duddykins please Mummy will give you all the ice cream in the world once Daddy's home." Petunia told her son.

"But I want it now!" Dudley shouted back as he started throwing pillows and pictures all around the living room.

As if on cue the front door opened up and a whale of a man made his way into the house. He had a large beefy purple face with a black bushy mustache and mean beady little eyes. Vernon Dursely was very proud of his normal life where he worked as a director for Grunnings, a drill making company. The large man had a smirk on his face and went over to greet his lovely wife and son.

"Petunia you'll never guess what happened at the store. I ran into a bunch of beggars who had the audacity to complain about this heat and was asking for water and food. Can you imagine my horror to such a thing? Told them they should work for something in their lives rather than ask others to do something for them, that or they can go off themselves, bunch of wastes of space." Vernon grumbled.

The man had no sympathy for anyone of a "lesser status" and based a person by his or her status and wealth. He was a terrible human being with appalling views and loved bullying people, a reason why he loved his job so much.

"Speaking of beggars where is that little freak? Do I have to put away groceries as well as feed his sorry ass?" Vernon continued.

"I'm not too sure Vernon I haven't heard from the boy in sometime" Petunia replied fanning herself while drinking a glass of cold lemonade while giving Dudley three ice creams for being so patient.

"Boy! Where are you! Get in here now you little freak!" Vernon shouted. His purple face becoming an even darker shade of purple with hints of red appearing.

"Comin' Unwle Ve'non" a tiny voice called from outside. The glass door opened and a tiny three year old dark haired boy made his way inside. His clothes were much too large for his minuscule malnourished body. His arms were dirty from pulling the weeds outside and his face flushed from the weather and exhaustion.

"Unpack these bags now boy." Vernon replied barley looking at the freak.

"But I still hafta to fwinish weedin', washin' da car and mowin' da wawn" Harry replied softly with his head down, knowing what was about to happen. He knew he'd be in trouble for not finishing his chores, 'stupid worthless burden can't do anything right'. He couldn't even push the lawn mower, what good was he?

"Excuse me?! What have you been doing all day boy? Sitting on your lazy ass and not doing your chores?" Vernon shouted.

"I fwinished breakfast, wunch, doing da dishes, scrubbin' da oven, cweaning da shower, moppin' da kitchen and da bathroom and dusting da house." Harry replied back in a meek voice.

"Well thank God you at least did something today, you lazy good for nothing freak. I have provided you with a roof over your head, food and the clothes on your back and you can't even repay us for what we have done for you! I gave you five hours and you're not even done. I knew I should have drowned you the second you arrived on our door!" Vernon yelled his face becoming redder as the veins in his neck and veins popped out.

Tears appeared in the young boys eyes as he looked at his feet. He knew his Uncle was right. He should have cleaned the oven and bathroom faster. 'What was wrong with him?' And the lawn mower was just to heavy for him to push at the age of three and he ended up ripping a patch of grass up from leaving the mower there for too long. He knew he would get it when his uncle saw what he had done.

"Unpack these now and then get back to finishing your list boy! And no lunch or dinner for you! If you don't want to work hard enough for things in life you don't get anything. " Vernon growled.

Harry made his way into the kitchen and started working on the bags that were on the kitchen table. No lunch or dinner this would be the third day in a row he had not received anything but a small piece of toast and a couple glasses of water.

While Harry started putting the bags away the Dursley's lounged in the living room drinking lemonade and eating ice cream to stay cool while fanning themselves.

Harry wished for once that he had a chance to eat something like ice cream. Or to even sit on the couch, but he knew his place and he was grateful that his Aunt and Uncle even took him in rather than sending him to an orphanage. He wished that his parents were still alive and hadn't been killed in the car crash. He wished that he had somebody who loved him. Harry dreamed of some unknown person coming to take him away, to show him love. However Harry knew he had no one else, the Durlsey's always told him so. He was just Harry, the freaky orphan boy. The boy who was unworthy of love, unworthy of having a family and would be better off if he died with his parents.

So lost in his thoughts he hit his head when he climbed up on the counter to put away the olive oil, which was always placed above the refrigerator. His head stung causing him to drop and break the olive oil and fall down on the floor. He laid on the ground paralyzed with pain as to what happened. His back hurt and he knew for sure he would have a massive bruise on his back. His head was throbbing from hitting the kitchen tiles so hard and tiny pieces of glass made his way into his arms and legs from the broken olive oil bottle.

He bit back a cry, knowing the Dursley's didn't like it when he made any noise, especially cries, he learned that at a very young age. He swallowed back the sobs of pain and fear that wanted so badly to escape.

"You've done it now! Haven't you boy!" Vernon yelled stomping his way into the kitchen. He grabbed Harry crudely by the collar and gripped his bicep so hard he knew an imprint would be made.

"I didn't mean to I swear Unwle Ve'non!" Harry cried in both fear and pain.

"What you think you can throw a tantrum and break something since you can't have dinner? Huh Boy! Not in my house you ungrateful whelp." Vernon yelled in his face while shaking the young boy.

Petunia gasped as she made her way into the kitchen looking out the glass door. "Vernon come quick! The boy has ruined our yard. Look at this mess!"

Vernon quickly stomped over rage coursing through his veins at the sight of his yard. A small hole roughly thirteen centimeters was in the middle of his perfect lawn.

"What are the neighbors going to think?" Petunia whispered quietly as she thought of the nasty gossip her neighbors would have when they took a look at their lawn.

Vernon slowly turned and walked towards the small three year old who was quietly crying in the kitchen. "You bloody freak, I'll kill you for what you've done" He threatened in a low growl.

Harry shook with fear. Never had he seen his Uncle so livid. He closed his eyes shut and wished that he had never broken the bottle in the first place.

Suddenly just like magic the shards of glass flew in the air and pieced themselves back together while the olive oil went back into the bottle as well. The shards of glass left Harry's skin but the cuts and blood remained. The bottle than placed itself above the refrigerator, just like none of this had ever happened.

Harry stood in shock. His emerald eyes glowing from tears, wonder and awe, "Just like magwic" he whispered.

That one word is what snapped Uncle Vernon out of his shock. He quickly grabbed the boy by the neck and growled "there is no such thing as magic!"

While stomping his way with Harry over to his cupboard he yelled "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out this dangerous nonsense?" Uncle Vernon then ripped open the cupboard before throwing Harry roughly inside, banging his head once again on the wall. He then quickly shut the door.

"Let's go. Dudley how do you feel about spending the day at the park?" Vernon asked his son nicely.

"I don't want to go to the park in this neighborhood, the playground stinks. I want to go to the one across town!" Dudley screamed while stamping his feet.

"Of course Duddykins, Mummy and Daddy will bring you to whatever park you'd like and after you can pick the place you want to go to for dinner." Petunia smiled while running her fingers through her sons hair.

"I'll meet you in the car" Vernon whispered to his horse-faced wife as she and his son made her way out of the house towards the car.

Once they were outside Vernon opened the door grabbing little Harry by the collar. Harry let out a yelp as Uncle Vernon backhanded his face. "Listen to me Boy, you sit in there and think of what you have done. If I see one more freaky thing from you you'll be out of this house before you can blink. Understood? Now I want you to repeat after me, I am a burden who know one will ever love."

Harry whimpered biting down on his lower lip to control the sobs that desperately wanted to come out. Harry's heart squeezed at what Uncle Vernon was telling him, knowing it was true, knowing a freak like him didn't deserve love. "I am a burden who no one will eva wove" he repeated quietly, his voice shaken from holding back tears.

"Good. Now you can sit in there knowing you deserve this treatment for being a freak, and if you want this to end then I want this freakiness to stop. Uncle Vernon told him before making his way out of the house and locking the front door.

Harry whimpered silently in the hot dark cupboard. His uncle had shut the door that allowed some light inside. His cuts were sore to the touch and his head had a rather large lump and he felt like he was going to be sick. The left side of his face also stung and was swollen from his Uncle's fist. It hurt for him to breath deeply since the bruise on his back didn't allow him to expand his lungs as much as he needed to.

Within twenty minutes of being locked in the cupboard Harry started sweating profusely. His pounding head started throbbing more from the lack of water his tiny body contained. Within an hour the heat outside had come to a peak and his dark stuffy cupboard reached a temperature of 104 degrees. Between the ache he felt whenever he breathed and the dense hot air in the cupboard Harry felt as if he was suffocating. His small body was quickly going into shock from the heat and the circulation to his vital organs was starting to fail. Harry wheezed taking shallow breaths wishing that someone would come take him away.

* * *

"Ah Severus, come in please." Albus Dumbledore spoke to the dark man who made his way into the Headmaster's office. "Lemon drop?" he asked with a faint twinkle in his eyes.

Severus Snape only gave a quick nod and glared at the old man's question. He already had a busy morning with potion brewing, getting lesson plans started, figuring out and appointing perfects and he still had to make his way to the apothecary to pick up more ingredients, all before noon.

"You wished to speak with me Headmaster?" Snape drawled in a dark monotone voice.

"Yes. I have an important job that unfortunately I can not do myself as I have a meeting with the Minister." Dumbledore replied.

Snape glared at the Headmaster waiting for him to get on with whatever job the old man wanted to do.

"The wards at 4 Privet Drive are faltering which gives me an indication that something is wrong or someone is in danger. I would like you to go over to the house and check on Harr.."

"No." Snape interrupted a sneer of anger and disgust concealed his face.

"Severus" Dumbledore sighed about to start into the reason he needed the man to go over.

"No Headmaster I will not go check on that insufferable brat. What you think the pampered prince isn't being spoiled enough is that it? You're mental Old Man if you think that I'll go check on the little horror." Snape hissed.

"Severus I need you to do this for me. You are the only one at Hogwarts besides myself at the moment. All I'm asking is for you to make sure the boy is safe, nothing more." Dumbledore replied with a calmly.

"Ask the Werewolf to do it. I will not go check on the son of my enemy's and you're foolish if you think otherwise." Snape bellowed as he made his way towards the door.

"Even if the boy happens to be the son of Lily's as well? Your childhood friend? The girl you loved?" Dumbledore replied softly.

"How dare you! Bringing her into this!" Snape sneered turning around quickly stalking his way towards the Headmaster's desk. "You ask too much of me!"

"I know Severus, I know I do but after this consider me done asking you favors. Until the start of the semester of course." Dumbledore replied a mischievous twinkle covering his eyes towards the end of his statement.

"Fine. I'll do it now, but only for her. Not for you, not for Potter or even the Potter spawn, but for her." Snape emphasized as he made his way out of the door.

Snape's robes billowed behind him as he stalked down the corridors and out the doors walking past the apparition wards. He quickly transfigured his robes into a simple pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with a light black jacket to blend into the muggle neighborhood before apparating.

Snape's face sneered in disgust at the houses around them. All looked the same, had the same car in the driveway and everything was almost too perfect. How could someone live like this? He marched his way up to number 4, and was immediately fuming when he saw no car in the driveway and no signs of life inside the house.

He rang the doorbell numerous times waiting to see if anybody would answer the door, already knowing it was pointless since he knew for a fact no one was home. 'Bloody waste of time'.

"They're not home young man, took that little boy out for the day seeing as the how the power is out and that little one can put up quite the tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants." An old lady told Severus from next door, watching him with curiosity as to why he would be visiting the Dursely's. "Friend of theirs?" she asked.

Severus scoffed rolling his eyes. He was absolutely correct with his assumption on how Potter would be and couldn't wait to tell Dumbledore what his precious Golden Boy was like. "No, not a friend." Severus replied curtly. Turning around he was making his way away from the house, away from the woman to report back to Dumbledore that all was well and that the Old Man was just loosing more of his mind.

He was desperately ignoring the gut nagging feeling of turning around and examining the house more. He wanted no part in this. Wanted no part of Potter. He was halfway down the driveway when the woman replied back making him turn around abruptly.

"Wouldn't figure you're a friend of theirs, don't see them having a lot of friends with how they act. I can see where their son gets his attitude. Do you know the other little boy? Their nephew I believe they said? Quiet little thing. Doesn't talk much, I've tried to invite the poor boy inside for a snack when he's outside but he runs away every time. Very polite though." The old woman rambled on. Severus thought she could be a good friend with the Headmaster seeing as both of them babbled on like buffoons.

"The little boy, their nephew, he's also out with the Dursley's?" Severus asked cutting the woman off.

"Didn't see him get in the car, he might be being babysat by one of the neighbors." The old woman pondered.

Severus could now not ignore his gut feeling. The feeling that something was wrong and that he needed to go inside the house. He couldn't fathom why Petunia would take her family out for the day but the woman saw no sign of Potter with them. Surely they worshipped the boy like everyone did in the wizarding world. His heart clenched, surely Petunia didn't pass on the hatred she had for Lily to her son.

'Why wouldn't she? Isn't that what you have been doing? Belittling an innocent child for who his father was?' Severus thought solemnly.

Severus quickly strolled back to the front of the house, making his way back towards the front door, but not before pulling out his wand, pointing it at the elderly woman next door.

" _Obliviate_ " his voice rang clearly, erasing the exchange the two had, making sure that nobody would know he was there before turning towards the front door. " _Alohomora_ "

The house was in prestige condition if Severus would say so himself. Not an ounce of dust, or an object out of place could be detected. He made his way around the house quietly, years of spying made him an expert at sneaking around. He noticed several things were out of place as he made his way around the house. One that there was not a single picture of Potter to be found anywhere. Every picture on the walls or mantle was of Petunia and her horse-faced tightly wound smile, which made her look like she always had something stuck up her bum. An enormous whale of a man whose face look to be of a permanent complexion of red and purple. And a boy who was quickly following the steps of his father with the three chins he was already sprouting.

Severus looked on with disgust, as to how somebody could do that to himself but also to their child. The second thing he noticed was that that there were two bedrooms, one for Petunia and her Oaf of a husband and the second bedroom for their son. As he opened the door to what would be presumed as the third bedroom he was shocked to find a room filled with brand new toys, a television and also a toy chest that read 'Dudley's'.

'Where was Potter?' To an outsider the house spoke of a family of three, but Severus knew better, he was there when Dumbledore came back explaining where Lily's son had ended up and the reasons for giving him to the muggle family. His stomach was now sinking deeper, he knew something terrible was off, you didn't need to be a spy to see that.

Swallowing the random nerves that had imbedded themselves in him he made his way back down the stairs to search the downstairs closer. Sweat had begun to drip down his back while tiny dribbles covered his brow and upper lip. The house was roasting due to the heat outside. Severus prided himself on being emotionless, it was why he was such a good spy, he couldn't comprehend why he felt so unsteady, so nervous, especially for Potter's son.

'Because this reminds you of your childhood, and no child deserves that, especially Lily's.'

As he made his way around towards the kitchen he heard the faintest whimper making his heart stop.

"Potter!" He yelled. Making his way more towards where he heard the whimper.

A tiny bang was heard when Severus called for him. Severus quickly made his way towards the noise but stopped. There in front of him was a small cupboard door under the stairs, which had two deadbolt locks and a tiny flap.

Rage consumed him as he stared at the door. There was no way. It would be inhumane, they wouldn't put a child in there, their nephew. Severus prayed that when he opened the door he would find it empty, but his gut told him otherwise. Unfortunately for him, his gut was always right.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he undid the bolts and opened the door. His heart fell into his stomach and he quickly brought his hands up to his mouth to withhold a gasp.

There Potter laid drenched in sweat, his face was puffy and red from tears and the heat and Severus was sure the boy was well on his way to having a heat stroke if he had not already. The left side of his face was covered with an ugly bruise and his lip was split and bloody. A giant lump appeared on his head as well and his arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises. He quickly noticed another bruise forming on the child's arm, one that outlined a handprint. The boy's breathing was shallow and weak.

Severus saw red. How dare they. Those monsters. How dare they do this to a child. Never had Severus felt such rage, not with the Marauders, not at himself when he lost Lily's friendship, not even when he witnessed unspeakable events as a Death Eater. He would make those muggles pay. Make sure that they never touched a hair on the boy again.

"Potter. Potter!" Severus called shaking the boy.

"Harry" Severus called gently, surprising himself with just how tender his voice sounded, a tenderness he didn't know he possessed.

He gently caressed the child's face and his heart broke when he saw the child flinch even while unconscious. He slowly scooped the small boy into his arms and carried him into the living room, sitting down and placing the boy on his lap with him leaning against his chest.

"Harry, little one, you're okay, you're safe. They will never harm you again. I need you to take some medicine for me child." Severus whispered to the boy as he stroked the child's hair. Something his mother did for him as a boy when he seeked comfort.

Harry squirmed in Severus's arms and was slowly brought back to consciousness. He opened his eyes noticing that he was in the Dursely's living room and then noticed the dark man who was holding him the way he saw Dudley held when he was hurt or frightened. The dark man looked down at him, his dark eyes sparkling with concern and also a tinge of sadness and anger. Harry didn't understand why the dark man would look at him so gently. He did understand the anger though, everyone knew he was worthless and that's how everyone always looked at him. Except for the beautiful woman with red hair in his dreams, she looked at him with love.

"There you are." Severus smiled at the young boy who did not look big enough to be three. Severus's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the boys sparkling emerald eyes, Lily's eyes. Eye's he never imagined he would look into again. "I need you to take some medicine for me Harry. Can you do that? It will make you feel much better?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, wincing at the movement, his head hurt tremendously bringing more tears into his eyes. He wouldn't cry though, he knew the rules he wasn't supposed to cry.

"You're okay" Severus whispered noticing that the boy was on the verge of crying. "You're very brave did you know that Harry?" Severus continued as he reached into his pocket to retrieve some potions he always kept on him for emergencies.

Harry looked at the dark man bewildered by what had he said. Never had anyone told him he was brave, never had someone spoke to him with such tenderness. Harry wanted to tell the man who he was, that he was a freak and unworthy of this sort of treatment but couldn't find it in his heart. He was selfish. He craved the affection and allowed it to carry on knowing it would all end once the Dursley's came home and the man discovered what he was.

"Here drink these two first, one is a pain reliever and the other is for your head. I think you may have a concussion, which is just a fancy word for your brain is hurt, which we can't have. Now you have some bruises and cuts I'm concerned about so I'm going to rub some of this salve on them. Is that ok Harry?" Severus asked the boy in his arms.

Harry nodded yes to the man and drank the funny looking drinks making a grimaced face at the taste of them. He noticed that the dark man had an amused smirk on his face when Harry grimaced. Before he could think more of the subject he noticed that he felt a lot better! Harry looked up wide-eyed at the dark man in amazement. He hadn't felt this good in a while.

Severus smirked at the boys reaction to the potions and was thankful that they took effect so quickly. "Now is there anything else that hurts right now? We'll have to use the salve for the next couple days for your bruises so you may feel a bit sore."

"No sir I feel a wot betta. Tank you verwy much sir." a shy voice responded, barely above a whisper. Why was this man helping him? Using his medicine, which he paid for using his own hard worked cash. Didn't he know Harry was a burden that didn't deserve this treatment? How would he pay the man back?

Severus smiled at the boy but inside his heart broke, no child should ever be so timid. Yes he thought all children should be respectful, but he also knew that children were free spirits. Full of adventure and Harry looked like his family broke him into submission. No. He couldn't call these muggles Harry's family. Family did not treat each other like this.

Severus rubbed the boys back in small little circles, not liking what he felt. He knew the child was small but this was borderline skeletal. He could feel the boy's vertebrates and spine, 'when was the last time Harry had a meal?' Severus wished that he had a nutrition potion with him.

"How about we step into the kitchen and grab something to eat? Also you may want a small glass of water, I know more than anyone how nasty those potions taste." Severus smiled down at the boy.

Harry knew that if he ate he would be crossing a big line. He knew that his Uncle would find out and then he would be in big trouble. Also why did the dark man call those funny drinks potions? Potions were make believe, just like magic. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon wouldn't like this man for sprouting nonsense.

"No tank you sir. I'm not hungwy sir." Harry replied, his eyes facing the floor. He felt guilty to lying to the nice man but he knew the rules he wasn't allowed to eat. Not to mention take something out of the kitchen on his own, he learned that the hard way.

Severus sighed. He could tell the boy was lying, he didn't have to be an expert in Legilimens to know that. He had to figure out a way to get the boy to eat something or else he might fade into nothing.

"Well I for one am starved. I accidently skipped lunch today due to work. Would you care to join me Harry in the kitchen? I'd love some company." Severus asked. 'You've officially gone bonkers. Asking for company? You sound as senseless as Albus'.

Harry knew it was rude to say no, especially to a guest and after everything the nice man had done for him the least he could do was be with him while the man ate. 'He could even make him lunch!'

Harry grinned at the realization that he could repay the man for everything he had done. "Yes sir, I'd like to join you."

"Harry you don't need to call me sir" Severus replied, bewildered knowing this was the first time he had ever uttered such a sentence. "My name is Severus Snape, how about you call me Severus?"

"Yes sir… I mean Sevewus" Harry replied, his face was suddenly hot and he knew he was red with embarrassment from messing up already.

Severus laughed at the boy as he made his way into the kitchen Harry following in tow. Severus made his way towards the refrigerator and cupboard planning to make a simple sandwich. However he was stopped when Harry ran in front and started pulling out various ingredients for what it looked like a sandwich.

"Decided you were hungry after all?" Severus drawled curious at the boy who was running around the kitchen grabbing materials.

Harry stopped and looked at the man who seemed to stare at him with amusement and interest. "No Si..Sevewus this is for you. Is there anything in the mood you like?" Harry's small voice replied.

Severus was baffled. The boy acted like a house elf. Never had a child waited on his hand and foot. Harry still a toddler, a mere boy of three, is this what his life experiences contained? Being a slave to this family? The Boy Who Lived to be a house elf?

Severus made his way over to the small boy picking him up easily… too easily. Severus could carry a lot of weight due to how heavy cauldrons could get and he knew children were light but Harry was too light for his liking, he would fix that.

Placing the boy on the counter he looked him in the eyes before saying "Now Harry I am the adult, you are the child. It is my responsibility to take after you not the other way around. I want you to sit here while I prepare lunch. Okay?"

"Yes Sevewus." Harry whispered. Stupid. He couldn't do anything right. Didn't this man know that all Harry was good for was to cook and clean? Didn't he know he was worthless and had to earn his keep?

Severus gave a small nod before making his way back over towards the bread and deli items. "So Harry do you like too cook? Is that why you wanted to help?"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Do not shrug young man, only indolent people use such motions and I know you are not so use your words."

"Sowwy Sevewus. Uh it's okay, I don't mind it." Harry replied.

"If you have no love for culinary why did you run over here?" Severus replied his eyebrow rose slightly. Of course he already knew the answer but he needed the boy to say it.

"Cause it's my job! I'm supposed to cook and cwean. How else am I supposed to earn my keep? My Unwle and Aunt were nice enough to take in such a wofthwess fweak, a burden, so the least I can do is make sure I work for such pwivileges!" Harry exclaimed. His voice actually loud and zealous rather than the meek voices Severus was used to hearing. It would almost make him happy to see Harry shouting like a child if it wasn't for what he said.

Harry knew he was in trouble. He wasn't suppose to make any noises, especially yell. He stared frozen at Severus wondering how he would punish him for such behavior. He could see that the man was angry. He was still, his hands white knuckled on the knife which was spreading mayonnaise on the bread. His eyes clouded over and Harry could see the rage building up. Harry gulped. He was doomed.

"What did you just say" Severus seethed pronouncing every word slowly as if it was its own sentence. His voice deadly quiet, the voice he saved for dunderheads who screwed up royally at school.

"I'm sowwy sir! I shouldn't have been so loud. I'll take whatever punishment you see. I won't even make a noise." Harry cried his head hung down awaiting his fate.

Severus did his best to calm down, taking deep full breaths occluding his mind. Harry didn't need his rage right now, Merlin knows he's seen enough rage to last a life time. He slowly made his way over to the shaking boy on the counter. He bent down slightly and gently grabbed the boys' chin, wincing when he saw the boy flinch at his touch.

Once the two were eye and eye Severus sighed, "Shush child, I am not going to punish you. There is no need for punishment. However I do need to know why you said such things. Why do you think you're a 'worthless freak'?

Harry's voice shook with the suppressed sobs, which wanted so badly to escape. "Because I know what I am. The Durlsey's have told me that for as long as I 'member. I can sometimes do fweaky things and they say only fweaks can do them. I know I need to stop but I can't help it! They told me dat one of da weasons my pwarent's died was to trwy and kill me. You see sir my dad was a drunk, I'm not too sure what dat means but I know its not good and they died in a car accident and my Unwle told me that everyone was hoping I would die but I didn't! It's my fault! Now I'm left all awone, just a fweak who is unworthy of love!"

Harry couldn't contain his sobs anymore and he finally willed himself to cry. He threw his head into his hands and wept.

Severus was still. How dare those muggles! A car crash? A car crash could never kill his beloved Lily, how dare they tarnish such a beautiful woman with slurs of hatred. He may not have liked James Potter, in fact he loathed the man, but he knew for certain that he was not a drunk and would and did risk his life for the life of his wife and son. Harry's final words hit him like a ton of bricks. The boy thought he was unworthy of love? What a silly concept, when the whole Wizarding World loved the boy, when all the staff at Hogwarts was memorized by him, and when Severus could feel the ice chipping away from his heart and opening it for the tiny boy.

Severus quickly scooped the boy into his arms one hand rubbing up and down his back while the other brushed through that mop on his head he called hair. He soothed the boy whispering nonsense into his ear to call him while bouncing him lightly. "Shh Harry. It's okay, let it out little one." Severus murmured laying his cheek gently on the boys hair.

After several minutes they fell into a comfortable silence and Severus sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, still holding harry close to him. "Now I want you to listen to me." Severus whispered. "You are not worthless. You are not a freak. You are a brave, smart little boy who is filled with so much potential. What your Aunt and Uncle told you was a lie. Everything they told you was a lie. Your parents loved you so much, more than anyone could love anything. They died to protect you because they wanted you to live and grow up to be an amazing young man. Harry listen to me. You are so loved. So so loved."

Harry cried silently as he listened to the man. This was all he wished for in life. To have someone care for him, to hold him, to love him. He wanted to believe Severus, wanted to believe it more than anything but after years of belittlement being driven into his head he couldn't accept it. For now though, he recognized what Severus said, a small part of him wanting to believe it. Harry quickly turned around in the man's arms and wrapped his tiny arms around Severus's neck. He laid his head in the crook of the mans neck, still crying in silent with hiccups rocking the boy every couple seconds. He breathed in the man's scent. An aroma of lavender, sandalwood, old spices with a hint of something Harry couldn't detect.

Severus couldn't help but think that he would push away and sneer at any snot noised kid who would dare to touch him in such an intimate way. However Severus couldn't push the boy away he was becoming rather fond of the boy. He tried to tell himself that it was because he was Lily's son but he knew that there was another part of him that was beginning to love him as his own.

After some time and Harry had settled down the two just sat in silence, an occasional deep shivering breath breaking the silence. Finally Severus pulled the boy a little apart padding away the stray tears with his thumbs.

"Good Harry?" Severus smiled half heartedly.

Harry paused before giving the man a smile through his glassy tear stained eyes "Yes Sevewus."

"Good. Now how about you sit here and I will make us both some lunch. No arguments." Severus quickly added when he saw Harry open his mouth to interrupt him.

Harry nodded and stayed at the kitchen table watching the man prepare both their lunches. After Severus was done he made his way over with two turkey sandwiches. He placed one plate in front of Harry and the other for himself. He wasn't actually hungry but he would take a couple bits to ensure that Harry would eat the meal.

Harry watched the man anxiously biting his lip. Was he supposed to start first? Never had he been the one to start a meal. Realizing that Harry wouldn't start until he did Severus took a bite out of the sandwich and watched with relief as the boy did the same, and then he took another bite.

Harry bit back a moan, this was one of the best thing's he had ever had in his short life. Of course he never really did get any substantial meals, mostly toast with the occasional cold four-day leftovers. This was heaven.

Severus smirked as he watched Harry devour his sandwich, glad to see the boy finally eating and looking noticeably happy. His heart still clenched though at the thought of something so simple making the boy so joyful.

"So Harry how old are you?" Severus asked already knowing the answer, not only was he good friends with his mother but everyone in the Wizarding World knew Harry's age and birthday.

"I just turned fwee sir." Harry replied shyly.

"And what does a three year old like yourself like to do"

Harry bit his lip once again. What did he like to do? Gardening wasn't so bad, but he always got cuts and his skin turned red and hurt to touch. He did like the flowers though, could he say that was something he liked to do?

Severus noticed that the boy was deep in thought. Any other brat would have told him anything from a toddler broom, exploding snaps or collecting chocolate frogs. Not Harry, he didn't know such luxuries.

"I wike to garden." Harry replied

Severus quickly peaked into the boys mind unknowingly and saw that while this wasn't a lie it wasn't something the boy genuinely liked to do.

"How about something besides the chores your Aunt and Uncle set aside for you?"

"Well then I guess I wike to rwead." Harry replied quietly. "I mean I don't really know how but I've been taking some of Dudley's books and teaching myself. Mostly I like looking at the pictwures and I come up with my own story." Harry's face turned bright red. He was embarrassed to tell the man that he was stealing from his cousin but also that he couldn't read.

Severus on the other hand was impressed. Most children began reading between six and seven, some between four and five. He knew Lily was a bright girl and she seemed to pass on her love for learning down to Harry. Reading, now that was something Severus could work with.

"That's great Harry. Many children don't learn to read until they're about five. You must be very proud of yourself. Do you have a favorite story?"

"No. Well I guess there is one. I heard my Aunt Petunia rweading to Dudley once, it was called 'Good Night Moon'. That's da only story I've ever heard, but I liked it a lot."

Severus knew at that moment that he would not only make sure this boy was safe, but cared for. He couldn't let the boy remain in these doors. If Albus didn't send anyone the boy may of died from a heat stroke, and he couldn't ignore the bruises.

"That is a good one. I much prefer the stories out of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. Severus smirked recalling stories his mother read to him as a boy.

"Neva heard of dem." Harry replied.

Severus smirked and let out a small chuckle. No he wouldn't think the boy hadn't seeing as no one even told him about magic or that he was even a wizard.

Finally Harry had finished his sandwich and let out a small smile. For once his stomach felt content and he owed it all to the man in front of him.

"Are you still hungry? If so I can make you something else, it's no bother. Don't feel forced to eat more though, eating too much can harm your stomach as much as starvation." Severus asked.

Before Harry could even think of a response however he heard the front door open. Harry's stomach dropped at the next sound.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He heard the roar of his uncle.

 **Let me know what you think! Again this is a AU story so Snape will be different especially with young Harry. What do you think will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your comments, critiques and reviews. I really appreciate all of it and everyone's thoughts and inputs! Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy:)**

Harry felt like he couldn't breath. He quickly turned to face his uncle he was purple in the face with rage and stomping over to him right now. From his uncle's point of view he only saw Harry sitting at the table, not Severus.

"You little freak! You've done it now. Thought you could escape and steal from me!? Little bastard! If I didn't kill you for what you did earlier I will now. You know good son of a bitc…" His Uncle screamed making his way over, attempting to grab Harry by the neck but was suddenly interrupted.

Severus flashed in front of harry, pulling the boy behind him wand withdrawn and raised towards the overweight man. His heart raced with fury and he could feel it boiling underneath his skin. All he could think about was his childhood, his father, he swore that no child under his guidance would ever be harmed. His lips curled into a sneer, his eyes narrowing in fury before spitting out venomously "touch that boy again and you won't live to see another day, let alone blink before I finish you off."

"Who the hell do you think you are? What are you doing in my house!? I'll have you arrested for trespassing! Do you hear me?" Vernon screamed.

"Vernon what is with all the ruckus?" Petunia called making her way into the kitchen. The horse-faced woman made her way in gasped at the sight. "You! What are you doing here? He's one of them Vernon. Another freak. He used to pine over my sister."

"Petunia, I'd say it's a pleasure but we both know I'd be lying" Severus hissed at the woman. She disgusted him then and she still did now. Maybe even more now knowing what she was doing to her nephew.

"You think you freaks can come into my home whenever you want? Well you can't get out!" Vernon yelled, his face becoming an even darker shade of purple if that was possible. The veins in his neck were throbbing.

"I came to check on the Potter boy due to the Headmaster's concerns…" Severus started but was interrupted.

"Well you can see he's fine. Get over here boy. Now!" His Uncle hissed while snapping his finger.

Harry flinched grabbing Severus's pant leg in front of him while burying his head.

"Are you deaf boy I said get over here now before I beat the holy hell into you." His uncle continued.

Harry whimpered and his grip on Severus's leg tightened. He was too terrified to move, he knew he had to but he was shaking too badly. He couldn't trust his legs.

Severus growled at the man. "You're not going to do a thing to this boy, not now, not ever."

"We never even wanted him! Your lot just left him on the porch!" Petunia cried.

"He's your nephew! Your sister's son! Your blood! How dare you treat him like this? How dare you make him think he's a burden, unwanted, and unloved? How dare you care for your sister's son like this, a sister who loved you unconditionally even though we all know you didn't deserve it. Lily would be ashamed of you, your parents would be ashamed of you." Severus yelled.

"Now you listen here…" Petunia shrieked.

"No you listen." Severus replied darkly before casting a silencing spell on the woman.

"The boy is coming with me. You will never see him again. If it wouldn't get me thrown in Azkaban I'd kill the lot of you. You should know as a former Death Eater I have the capabilities of torturing you so gravely that you'd be begging me for death." Severus spoke his voice dark.

"Good riddance to the freak then. Never wanted him. I never wanted one of those in my house. Can't stare to look at him, looks just like his father." Vernon mocked darkly. Vernon couldn't stand James Potter. Not after when they met at the wedding and he felt that James was mocking him.

Severus froze as he took in the man's words. If he hadn't been the one to receive Albus's message would he think the same thing as this man. That he would hate Harry just because of his father. Would he belittle the boy because of the sins of his father? Severus wanted to think he wouldn't but he knew better, he knew he would. 'You would never strike a child, no you'd do worse, hurt him with words, humiliate him and destroy the image the boy had of his late father'.

Severus dropped down to his knees gently placing his hands on Harry's scrawny shoulders. "Harry listen to me, I want you to grab all your belongings and meet me at the front door. Take everything with you we will not be returning." He gently squeezed the boys shoulders while giving him a comforting smile.

Harry glanced towards his cupboard. His Aunt and Uncle were standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking his way. Severus as in sensing this was the reason for the boy's delay quickly spun his wand back to the pair "move now."

Uncle Vernon stood his ground until Petunia grabbed at his shirt, terrified that Snape would cast another spell at either of them. The pair made their way into the sitting room carefully watching Severus to make sure he didn't do anything 'funny'.

Harry slowly made his way towards his cupboard as his Uncle and Aunt moved further away from him. Swiftly he opened the door and grabbed his blanket that he was wrapped in when he was dropped off, his two shirts, which were stained with rips and holes, and the other pair of trousers he possessed. He put on his trainers, which had a hole in the toe, and the bottoms were almost completely worn out. He stared at the small empty cupboard wondering what else he could bring. He didn't own anything. Would Severus be mad at what he brought?

Biting his lip he made his way towards the front door where Severus was now waiting for him. His eyes glued to the floor not sure what to do with himself. Severus as in sensing the boy's unease knelt down beside him once again.

"Is that everything?" he whispered quietly to Harry.

Harry gave a small nod, still gazing at the ground embarrassed about how little he had, but also embarrassed of himself. 'Stupid little freak… can't do anything right and soon Severus will learn how pathetic you are.'

Severus's heart broke for the small child who was so amused by the floor that he wouldn't look up at him, his little thumb resting in his mouth. 'These muggles will pay for what they have done.' He made a small promise. Gently he lifted the boy's chin up, staring him in the eyes "let's leave then." Grasping the boy's small shoulder with his hand he nudged him towards the door.

"Good riddance freak! Remember what I told you boy! You're a burden! And your kind will soon learn it! You'll be crawling back here begging for my forgiveness when they learn they don't want you before you know it! And I'll slam the door right in your face you little…" Vernon screamed at Harry as he made his way out the door, a malicious smirk covering his face. However he wasn't able to finish before Severus yelled " _stupefy_."

Severus was shaking with rage as he made his way over to the still walrus lying on the floor. He was going to end him, finish him. To hell with the ministry rules, to hell with Albus, he needed to do this. He needed to dispose of this monster and do the world a favor.

"How dare you. Treat your own blood like this. Monsters who hurt a child don't deserve to live. Look at him! An innocent boy of three tortured by your hatred for a dead man? Tortured due to something he can't help and should never have to suppress. Today is not your day Dursley, I'm going to kill you, torment you the way you tortured this child. Only when I have you begging for death, crying the way you made this little one cry will I oblige."

Severus brought his wand to the man's tight pinched face, the pathetic excuse of a man whimpering in fear at the anticipation. Severus sneered wondering how many times Harry was in that position while no one showed him any mercy. He thought of all the dark arts curses and hexes he knew pondering on which one to deal out first when he felt a small tug on the back of his pants.

Turning he saw Harry's fist grasping Severus's pant leg, his eyes focused on his Uncle who laid on the floor in front of him. "Don't hurwt him." Harry whispered after taking his thumb out of his mouth.

Severus was astonished. Here was a man that deserved nothing but cruelty, a man who made it his life's goal to torment an innocent little boy. He deserved no pity, no mercy yet that same little boy was the only one who would indulge him with such mercies. Severus knew he would never show sympathy to one who tortured him, whether it be the marauders or his father, he was never one to be so forgiving. Yet here was Harry, a boy who must only know cruelty, telling Severus to stop.

Severus turned towards Harry bending down so that they were at eye level. "Harry, your Uncle has done unspeakable things to you and must be reprimanded." He spoke slowly, trying to get the boy to understand that justice must be served.

Harry stared into Severus's eyes wondering why the man cared so much about harming his Uncle, not fully understanding the words Severus spoke. Uncle Vernon was only telling the truth, as much as the truth hurt. Harry couldn't let Severus hurt his Uncle though, he wouldn't let him get in trouble because of him. He wasn't worth it.

"I don't want anyone to get hurwt because of me," he whispered softly. Grasping Severus's shirt tightly once more as his eyes trailed to his Uncle who laid on the floor in front of him.

Severus sighed lightly closing his eyes, willing himself to forget the rage that was pent up inside of him. He quickly turned back to the Dursley family his eyes solely on Vernon, "count your blessings that this boy is still as pure and innocent as he is. The only reason you are not suffering from loss of limb is due to this child. However I am not a forgiving man, so for the next ten years you will feel as this boy has felt during his stay here. You will feel his pain, his suffering, and his hunger. Only then will I feel that a miniscule of justice has been served." Severus spoke slowly uttering every word with emphasis.

Severus then turned back towards Harry, picking him up he settled the small boy on his hip before making his way out the front door. Harry turned in the man's arms to get one more glance at his family before they left, only to receive hateful glares. Harry buried his face into the crook of Severus's neck, wondering what his life would be like now. Would he end up in an orphanage? Isn't that where naughty boys with no parents went? He shivered at the thought clinging tighter to Severus.

Harry then felt a hand rub his back in a tenderly motion making Harry relax in the arms of his protector. Harry didn't know what awaited him but he knew that he would be safe as long as Severus was with him. With that in head his body slowly began to relax more, his breath evening out until he was fast asleep on the man shoulders, worn out from the day.

Severus felt the boy go limp in his arms and could feel the light breathing on his neck, smirking to himself he knew the boy must be exhausted. Instinctively he tightened his hold on the boy before apparating back to Hogwarts.

As he made the trek to the castle he began to wonder what would happen to the boy. He refused to allow the Headmaster to even consider letting the boy go back to his relatives due to the safety of the blood wards. Minerva and him didn't agree on much but he knew she would back him up, she hated those muggles more than anyone. Maybe the boy would go to a family like the Weasley's. They were honest good heartened people and Merlin knows they had enough experience with children. Or maybe he would wind up with the werewolf, after all he was the boys fathers best friend. However were these people the right fit for Harry, would they give him the care he needed?

Severus made his way into the hospital wing his thoughts dwindling and once again focusing solely on the boys health. Calling out Poppy's name he received no response, wondering where the healer was he gently placed the boy down on one of the beds, pulling lightly at the hands that wouldn't let go of his shirt. Once he was free of the boy's grasp he stood over the bed watching the sleeping boy quietly. How could anyone do such a thing to a child? Standing over the bed looking at the boy who was curled on his side sucking his thumb made him realize just how small the boy actually was. It made Severus question if he was ever this small. So lost in thought he didn't realize that someone else was in the room until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Severus! What on earth are you doing here? And in muggle clothes no less. Who is that you have there?" Poppy cried, making her way into the room and towards the bed.

Before Severus had a chance to reply Poppy exclaimed "Merlin! Is that Harry Potter?"

"Quiet! You'll wake him!" Severus hissed as he grasped the woman by the arm before she could get any closer.

"What are you doing with Harry Potter? Why is he here? Does Albus know?" she questioned.

"Silence woman. No the headmaster is not aware of the boys presence in the castle, however he did assign me with the task of checking on the boy and my findings were not suitable. The boy needs a proper check up and has multiple contusions on his body as well as a minor concussion. I have alleviated and treated some of the pain but brought him here for more of your expertise."

Poppy scanned the boy and was now noticing the bruise on his face, when at first she was too focused on the scar. "What happened?"

"His muggle relatives. That's what happened. They have been abusing him since he arrived. As stated before I want a complete history of what exactly this boy has endured." Severus snarled, thinking of what else Dursley could have done to the boy.

Poppy gasped. "Minerva always said they were the worst sort of muggles." Her anger growing as she glanced at the child who looked so small on the infirmary bed. "I can do a full report on the child now Severus if you want to go meet with Albus, I'm sure he wants to be aware of what is happening."

Expecting the man to be on his way she was shocked when the man was still staring at the small boy. She then saw something she's never thought she'd see in Severus's eyes. Care. Concern. Of course she always knew that Severus had a vulnerable side of himself when it came to abuse, he was always the one to bring children from abused homes to see her. However there was a difference between that Severus and this one. Never once had she seen Severus have concern in his eyes when staring at another child, sure he tended to have a 'softer' demeanor but he still kept a cold façade. Smiling to herself she noticed there was nothing cold about the man in front of her right now.

"Severus" she called out again softly, trying to grab the man's attention so she could start working on the child.

Severus knew that he should be leaving, or at least moving away from the bed. So why was it that he was finding himself immobile, too captured by the child, never had he been so reluctant to leave a child's side. Never had he wanted to stay by a child, but yet here he was unmoving. 'You're still here because this is Lily's child. That's it. There is no other reason.' Severus told himself.

"If you want I can do the report first while you're still here. You can stay with him, that way you know all the details and can tell Albus." Poppy continued, interrupting his train of thought. She was secretly giving him a reason to stay rather than saying she knew he cared too much to leave the boys side. 'Imagine the chaos I'd endure if I even uttered the word care around Severus.'

Severus nodded his head slightly. That's why he wanted to stay, so he could give a full report to Albus, that was it, there was no other reason.

Poppy after seeing a response from the man moved him towards to foot of the bed "I need you to stand here so I can work on the boy." Not starting her work until Severus glanced into her eyes and once again gave a nod.

Poppy than preformed a diagnostic charm on the boy, as a long chart began to fill out she started preforming numerous healing charms including _Tergeo_ and _Episkey_ to treat his split lip and clean up his wounds. Finally once she was done with cleaning the boy up she glanced back at the chart, her eyes widening in horror.

Severus noticing the change in Poppy's eyes quickly made his way over to the healer needing to know what had caused such an alarmed look from the matriarch.

Poppy noticing movement from the corner of her eyes glanced up holding the chart closer to her chest. She loathed people who abused children or any other innocent creature or person. She always thought it was such a cowardly act, one of the most repulsive acts a person could do. This was by far the worst case she had seen, and from a muggle no less. She couldn't understand how these muggles could treat a poor three year old so poorly, especially when the child was their own flesh and blood. Poppy knew that Lily was fuming with rage at what her sister had done and allowed.

"Severus." Poppy sighed. "This is by far the worst case I have seen. It's a miracle this child is still alive and functioning. He's had three concussions, broke his right arm twice, has had four fractures that did not heal properly, two on his arm, one on his clavicle and another on his leg. He has three scars on his back, chest and thighs that look like they came from a beating. That's not even half of the injuries this boy has endured, and don't even get me started on the boy's weight. He is severely underweight, hasn't been properly fed or given proper nutrients since the Potter's died. The boy's a walking skeleton. The only way this boy is still alive is due to his magic, which has healed him and somewhat protected him, if it wasn't for that this boy would be dead."

Poppy started to get choked up by the end, her hand extending to softly stroke the boy's cheek who subconsciously flinched into his pillow. Sighing she closed her eyes apologizing to James and Lily about what had happened to their boy, about what he suffered and how no one went to check on him.

Severus couldn't breath. He couldn't hear anything either, everything around him was a void of white noise. He should have killed them. He let them off far too easily, he would go back there and show them how a Death Eater tortured their victims. He didn't care about the repercussions, he would smile from Azkaban knowing the world was a better place without that scum. His teeth grinded together, his breathing shallow, it was taking all his effort to stay calm. Occluding wasn't working his emotions were all over the place. Severus turned to leave, his mind was made up he would end the Dursley's.

"You can't go." Poppy cried out.

Severus spun around his eyes full of rage looking like some sort of wild animal. "Do not tell me what I can and can't do" he hissed.

"I wont let you leave. I know you're angry I am too. I also know you're probably angry with them, maybe yourself and with the Headmaster as well because I know that's how I'm feeling Severus. We failed him. We failed them, James and Lily. Not once did it even occur to me to check on the boy and look what became of him. We cannot be controlled by our anger though. I won't allow you to become so consumed by anger that you throw your life away. This boy needs us, this boy needs you Severus. Don't let your anger and hatred overcome the care this boy needs."

"Who says I must care for the boy? Who says he's my problem?" Severus jeered.

"No one is saying you must care for him, but you are the only person this boy knows right now. Who knows what his mental health is. He's a scared little boy Severus, and if I remember correctly I can think of another scared little boy who needed love and help and a certain red haired girl provided him with that. If you don't want to do it for Harry Severus, do it for Lily. Don't leave this boy, not when he needs someone the most."

Severus stilled, his mind reeling at what the healer was telling him. Could he provide comfort to the boy? Did he even know how? He could try though, for Lily he would try. It was only temporary anyways. It would be for a couple of days while the boy was still here, until they could find a permanent home for him.

Stepping closer towards the bed his hand twitched to reach out to the boy only stopping pulling his hand back and into a closed fist. He didn't know how to express comfort, especially not in front of Poppy, or anyone for that matter.

Poppy grinned to herself content with the fact that Severus had listened to her. She knew the longer she watched Severus with Harry the more uncomfortable he would become and he would change his mind leaving quickly. So Poppy grabbed a couple of potions spelling the contents into the child.

"These are to mend his bone and fractures, they need to be properly healed and this should take care of the problem while he's asleep. This one is for this concussion, this is a nutrients potion which I'm sure is self explanatory and this purple one is a dreamless sleep potion." Poppy lectured while administering the proper dosage for Harry.

Severus sat down in a chair beside Harry rolling his eyes as the woman lectured him. "Honestly woman I'm the youngest and most prestige potion master in all of England, in the world for that matter. I know what some silly healing potions look like." The man replied with a sarcastic drawl.

Poppy smiled, she knew Severus knew what they were but she always told parents what she was administering their kids, it always calmed them down. Poppy paused realizing what she said in her head. Severus? A parent? She glanced back to the man who was sitting close besides Harry's head his hand lightly brushing the boy's bangs. Smiling as she walked towards her office she knew that Harry was in capable hands, and that maybe she was right, Severus could be a parent.

Severus heard Poppy's office door close and knew he was finally alone, no wandering eyes to judge and ridicule him on how to behave and act towards a child. His hand continued to softly stroke Harry's hair, his mind in awe of how soft a child's hair actually was. He remembered his mother doing this to him when he needed comfort. Severus smiled to himself that Harry let him touch him without flinching but rather with contentment. Who would have thought the Chosen One would let the Dungeon Bat comfort him in such an intimate manner. Severus couldn't ignore the protective feelings inside of him. Staring at Harry he smiled at the boy whose mouth was puckered around his thumb, his long eyelashes touching his soft baby-like cheeks, brushing his bangs out of the boy's eyes he traced the infamous scar unconscientiously.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever again. I'm not a man who makes promises often but I promise you this Harry. I'll protect you from harm and stand by you if anything happens. I may not be the strongest but I'll defend you. I may not be the nicest but I'll treat you right. I may not be the funniest but I 'll make you smile, because after all you have suffered through you deserve to be happy" Severus whispered.

 **There is chapter two! Let me know what you think! Still can't believe Alan Rickman died a year ago last Saturday :( What is your favorite Alan Rickman movie and if it's Harry Potter which scene? Loved him in Die Hard, Love Actually, Truly Madly Deeply and I of course love the page 394 scene and also the scene in GOF where Harry and Ron are suppose to be studying but continue to talk. /***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who review! It is much appreciated! Sorry that the update took longer than expected, I just moved across the country. To make up for it here is chapter three, which is much longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy : )**

The first thing Harry realized when he woke up was that he was floating. Never before had he felt so relaxed, so warm and comfortable. His limbs were no longer sore, he couldn't feel any pain from his cuts or bruises anymore and his head felt much better. He could feel his body floating on the softest cloud, what happened? Did I die?

Slowly the child opened his eyes wincing at the bright lights that surrounded him. His eyes adjusted until he glanced around the clean white room that had beds all over, a window was next to his bed and he watched as the sun was starting to set. Where was he? This wasn't his Aunt and Uncle's home. Feeling panicked he tried to remember where he was, he had been doing his chore, did freakish things and was then punished… then… Severus! Of course, the dark man had come and rescued him.

Harry didn't remember arriving here, he must of fallen asleep. His heart fluttered at the thought of someone holding him, carrying him here, he wished he could remember the event. He sighed happily remembering what it was like to be held on the couch at the Dursley's, a memory he would cherish forever.

Glancing around Harry realized he was the only person in the room. Where was Severus? Did he realize how useless and unworthy Harry was while he slept? Harry bit his lip realizing his mistake, the man rescued him and how did Harry repay him? By sleeping? Harry felt like kicking himself for how stupid and selfish he was. No more, he knew his place, he would clean and do whatever the man asked of him without complaining. First, he would have to find the man who no doubt wanted to deal out his punishment.

Hopping off the bed he quickly made the bed, pulling the sheets a duvet tightly, making it appear that the bed wasn't slept in the night before. He brushed his hands across the soft blankets, smiling to himself at how lucky he was to have slept in a bed for the night. His punishment was worth it as he could now envision himself on the bed, recall the feeling whenever he needed comfort.

Harry made his way towards the door stepping out into a massive long corridor. His eye's widened as he made his way down the corridor and towards another hall. He kept turning down different hallways until he found a staircase and started to make his way down. His mouth was open in amazement as he took a moment to stop on the stairs and looked around. Massive staircases surrounded him up top and below him, never had he seen a house so big. 'No wonder Severus brought me here, he definitely needs someone to clean such a massive home.' His palms started to sweat at how much work he had out for him and how tired he would be. 'It's worth it though, Severus saved me.'

Suddenly a rumble started under his feet and he held on to the railing next to him white knuckled. The staircase was starting to move! Harry crouched down as he held onto the railing for dear life, his heart pounding. 'He did it again! Why couldn't he stop his freakishness?'

Once the stairs stopped moving he ran as quick as he could down a new hallway, tears welling in his eyes at what he had just done. 'Severus was going to be so angry.' He ran to the end of the hallways noticing a giant statue in front of him. Harry stared at the statue, it was of a giant bird, some sort of eagle or falcon he would guess. Its wings encircled its massive body. Harry continued staring, fascinated by the statue, he reached out his hands to touch the stone when it suddenly began to shift, revealing a staircase behind it.

Gulping Harry stared at the statue once again, why couldn't he stop with the freakishness? His attention was once again focused on the staircase in front of him, curiosity got the best of him and he made his way up.

The staircase stopped and Harry noticed that the hall was quite dark, probably due to the sun had set a couple of minutes ago. In front of him was a giant oak door. Harry was about to open the door when he heard the murmur of voices.

"You don't understand…" a voice, called. Severus's voice Harry identified.

"I understand the matter perfectly Severus, it is you who I don't think fully comprehends the situation." A quiet voice replied. Harry thought the voice was soothing.

"I can not take the boy Albus. You can't force me to do this." Severus replied.

Harry's heart clenched. He knew what they were talking about, more specifically who. Why was Harry hurt by this though? He knew he was unwanted, unloved. Why than did it hurt to hear such words from the man? 'Because you thought that maybe this time it would be different.'

"Severus, what would you have me do?" the voice asked, Albus? Harry thought he heard Severus say.

"Give the boy to the Weasley's, to the Longbottom's, my god even the wolf!" Severus exclaimed, his voice becoming louder.

Harry gulped. Severus didn't want him so much that he was willing to let a wolf raise Harry. Harry didn't want to be raised by a wolf, he didn't like dogs, especially after dealing with ripper, Aunt Marges dog.

"The Weasley's have far too much to handle from their own children, let alone a new one, Augusta Longbottom is far too old, just like myself and Minerva to look after such a child, and you know why Remus simply cannot." Albus replied.

"I think it's unfair of you to ask me, what am I suppose to do with him? I didn't ask for this!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry felt wetness on his cheek as he continued to listen through the door. He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying to stop his silent cries. Harry felt like someone had stomped on his heart, squeezing the life out of it that it hurt. Why was this affecting him so much? All his life he was told he was never wanted so why was he still crying, he knew how worthless he was it was as factual as the sky being blue.

Quietly he pulled himself away from the door, making his way back down the stairs. If no one wanted him then he wouldn't let it bother him. He knew he was a burden and he didn't want Severus to feel like he had to deal with him. He didn't deserve comfort or love, no he wasn't a normal child, he deserved nothing. He was nothing. Sighing he walked aimlessly down the hall until he stumbled across a small closet. Inside he found cleaning supplies. Smiling at the familiarity of it all he got his hands on the rag and bucket, filing it with water from the sink near by. He then knelt down and started to scrub the floors. This was something well known, something he could do well.

* * *

"I think it's unfair of you to ask me, what am I suppose to do with him? I didn't ask for this!" Severus exclaimed.

"Severus was it not you who came storming in here demanding that I take the child away from his relatives?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, but…"

"And did you not tell me that the boy needs love and care after all he has been through?" Dumbledore continued.

"Exactly he does need love and care! Something I can not provide for him!" Severus spat, staring at the old man as if he had lost his mind.

"Then maybe he should go to someone like the Lovegood or Malfoy family, they could teach him his full potential and what it would be like to be a wizard. They also both have a child, so they know how to care for children" Dumbledore replied.

"Are you out of your mind? Have you completely lost all sense? I said love and care, Xenophilius just lost his wife, not to mention the man is completely mad, one day with him would make Harry bonkers. And the Malfoy family? You do realize that they are one of the darkest wizarding families, Harry would be dead the second he arrived at their door. Honestly old man, the child needs someone who will give him comfort, protect him, teach him right from wrong. He needs someone stable in his life, and also someone who won't coddle him for being the famous Chosen One." Severus ranted.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, his eyes twinkling as Severus spoke, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"I don't know what you find so amusing, but you seem to have no care for your precious Golden Boy. Honestly Albus we have failed him, I won't let that little boy grow up thinking he is worthless, I won't let him be ashamed for what he is. I promised Lily and Harry that I would protect him." Severus said, pacing as he glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled even more. "I was not aware that you promised Harry something so meaningful, also I wasn't aware that you started referring to the boy by his given name. Not even twenty-four hours ago you were swearing he was just like James, calling the boy a what was it? Spoiled brat?"

Severus was still, shocked by openly calling Harry his given name out loud, and to Albus no less. Sure he had been calling him Harry in his head and to the boy, but he was only a child, he wasn't that heartless to insult a child but he wasn't prepared to say it out loud to anyone else.

"Poppy said shared something interesting with me." Dumbledore continued.

"Oh? And what was that?" He sneered, hoping the healer didn't say anything too humiliating for his image.

"She told me how very protective you were of the boy, how you wouldn't leave his side, and also that she thought she detected a hint of care in your eyes. In fact it took you more than ten hours to eventually leave the boy's side and come to me, only after being forced by Poppy to leave the boy ensuring he was safe and well treated in the infirmary, to me this sounds of a person who can provide comfort and protect him. Not to mention I'm sure you can teach him right from wrong and I know for certain you will not 'coddle' the boy for being 'The Chosen One'. In fact Severus I have never seen you actually coddle anything. Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling madly.

Severus sighed, falling into the chair across from Dumbledore, running his fingers across his face and hair as he listened to the Headmaster's lecture. He kept his head placed in his hands even after the Headmaster had finished.

"You don't seem to disagree." Albus continued seeing his colleague bent quietly across his desk.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Severus finally stated.

"I want you to say yes, take the boy in, if only for a few weeks, become his guardian until we get things sorted out, take him under your wing as your charge." Albus answered.

"I don't know how to be a guardian. I'm not sure I'm guardian material, I mean look at me, the ex Death Eater dungeon bat guardian to the Boy Who Lived? The wizarding world would be in uproar" Severus whispered laughing to himself at the idea.

"I am looking at you Severus, you don't clearly give yourself enough credit. No one truly knows how to be a guardian but you will learn."

"What if I mess up, I have no one to base this task on, you know what my father was like, what if I screw the boy up even more. What if I terrify him, make him hate me? I don't know the first thing about children, let alone a three year old." Severus replied.

"You will make mistakes." Albus answered after a long pause.

Severus snapped his head up ready to tear the old man apart, here he was telling Albus his doubts, his insecurities, every reason why he shouldn't be Harry's guardian and the Old Man was jesting him, agreeing with him?

"You will make mistakes Severus." Albus repeated calmly, knowing the man was about to fly off the handle. "We learn from failure, not from success. Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new."

"I'm terrified I'll screw this up." Severus barley whispered to his mentor.

"Have no fear of perfection Severus, you'll never reach it."

Suddenly the door opened and Poppy was making her way through the headmaster's deask.

"Albus! He's missing, I don't know where he is, I had to go floo to St Mungo's. I was only gone for about five minutes at most and the boy was gone when I arrived back." Poppy cried, her voice labored from running all the way down to the Headmaster's office.

Severus stood immediately, his heart beating erratically after hearing that Harry was missing.

"What if someone has snatched the boy while he was alone?" Poppy questioned quietly, hoping that wasn't the case.

"He is still in the castle." Albus replied evenly.

"You don't know that." Severus hissed, his emotions getting the better of him, too nervous to calm down and speak rationally.

"The wards of the castle have not been breached, nor have they told me that we have had a visitor." Dumbledore answered. "Phineas, please alert the portraits that we seem to be missing a guest." Dumbledore called the portrait beside him.

Severus twitched in anticipation, nervous that the boy had somehow injured himself, wandered outside, or still that someone had entered the grounds and had seen the boy. Dumbledore noticed the worry on Severus's face, smiling lightly at the man who once had a facade made of ice and stone.

Finally Armando Dippet, another portrait made himself known, "Good evening gentleman and lady, we did spot a young boy wandering the corridors earlier, he made his way up your staircase Albus but he ran off quickly, Leo spoke of seeing him now on the second floor in the east wing."

Severus turned abruptly to face Dumbledore "How is it possible that the boy made his way up here? He does not know the password and gargoyle won't just step aside."

"Ah but the gargoyle can move by my means, I had the statue enchanted incase the boy had decided to wander about."

"What good that did, now he has run off!" Severus seethed.

"Not too worry too much my boy, he is safe on the second floor we shall go retrieve him immediately." Albus replied tranquilly as he made his way towards the door.

Severus who led the group rather quickly mumbled "I'm not worried", desperately trying to convince himself.

The group made their way towards the east wing only to hear a small cry, Severus knowing what the noise was immediately started to run towards the cry, desperately hoping the child was in no harm.

Rounding the corner he came to a momentary halt, disbelief and rage consuming him. Argus Filch had the boy pinned against the wall, his left arm grasping the boy tightly from what he could see and his right arm raised, almost like it was about to come down on the poor child. Wasting no time Severus quickly removed his wand " _Depulso_!"

* * *

Harry was so engrossed with cleaning that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps making their way towards him.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" a snarling voice question, making Harry jump in fright knocking the bucket over. His eyes widened in horror at the water now covering the floor.

"Think you can come here and cause havoc in my castle? Think you can come and steal things from my office?" The man leered, his lips curling into a tight snarl.

The man was hunched over, his face pale with bulging pale eyes, his cheeks sunken with a snarl showing his crooked yellow teeth. His noise was purple and his knobby hands shook with rage as he stared down at Harry.

"I… I didn't mwean to. Honestwy. I was just doin' my job sir." Harry stuttered his voice meek.

"Didn't mean to be a rotten thief? Your job? What do you mean your job?" The man questioned his eyes narrowing his mouth spitting with venom.

"I was bwought here ta cwean sir. I'm a worfless fweak, and it's my job ta clean sir." Harry replied, his voice shaking in fear at the man in front of him as he tried to explain to the man, an irritated cat behind him hissing at Harry.

"How dare you! Who put you up to this? You filthy little beast, I'll whip you raw, hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days until you're begging me to let you down. Think you can make fun of Ole Filch for being a Squib do you?" The man hissed, his pale eyes full of fury.

Harry began to cry as the man advanced towards him, he didn't mean anything bad by the scary man. He was in for it now, a whipping. He couldn't stop shaking his heart was ponding as he closed his eyes willing himself to stop crying. "No sir I didn't mwean ta make fun of you. I'm sowwy sir. Please sir, don't hurwt me." Harry begged.

"Lying scum, no good worthless bandit, I'll give you something to cry about, I'll beat you till your black and blue, begging Ole Flitch to let up on ya. Rotton scum, get over here boy!" Filch yelled.

At hearing the word boy, Harry shrieked in terror, lost somewhere between the present and the past, as memories of Uncle Vernon running at him filled my head. Harry felt a hand grab his shoulder tightly as Filch was ready to backhand the boy only to be shot backwards against the wall away from Harry.

Glancing up he noticed his Severus from across the hall holding a black stick in his hand, his eyes consumed with rage focused on the man across from him, a snarl on his face as his lips curled in distain. Just as quickly as he stared at the man his focus returned back to Harry who stood in the hallway with tears in his eyes and quiet tears streaming down his face. Severus's heart clenched at the boy in front of him who looked much too small and vulnerable and he quickly ran up to the boy checking him for injuries before tossing him in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

The contact made Harry finally sob openly, his cries ringing throughout the hallway, grasping Severus's cloak like his life depended on the man. He couldn't breath from the loud sobs escaping his figure, his body starting to hyperventilate as all the fear escaped his tiny frame.

Severus hushed the boy softly, whispering in his ear that he was okay while rubbing his arms on the boy's petite back. He softly bounced the boy instinctively, until the sobs started to quiet down continuing to murmur in Harry's ear. Severus hardly noticed Albus or Poppy's shocked reaction from his display of affection, nor did he notice the two checking on the Caretaker.

Harry quieted down, resting his head on Severus's shoulder breathing in the familiar scent of the man that calmed him earlier. His body shook as he tried to regulate his breathing. He closed his eye's as he heard Severus repeatedly whispered while rubbing his back "Hush little one, you're okay. I've got you. No one will hurt you. Shhh you're okay Harry."

Severus rested his head against Harry's as he held the boy, his whispering not only reassured the child but himself as well. Holding the boy reassured him that Harry was safe. 'When had he come to care so much about the boy'?

Once Harry had settled down Severus turned towards the other presences in the hallway. He noticed that Filch was now standing but had a rather large lump on the side of his head from when he hit the wall, Severus gave a small smirk his eyes gleaming with delight as he took in the sight.

"Is he okay Severus?" Poppy whispered her eyes wide with concern as she looked at the small lump in Severus's arms.

"He's okay, as long as he stays away from him." Severus sneered as he glared at Filch.

"Argus, is most apologetic Severus, there is no need for such hatred glances." Dumbledore answered giving Severus a disapproving glance.

"I don't care Albus, the man almost hit him, who knows what he did to the boy before we arrived. He shouldn't even be here. Hitting a child, a three-year-old child at that. You should be disgusted with yourself Filch, what can't take on someone your own age and size cause you know you wouldn't last with no wand you foul squ…?" Severus mocked.

Poppy gasped before Severus could finish, as Albus eyes darkened. "Severus that's enough. What he did to Harry was wrong and for that he will be reprimanded but you know I will not have you speaking as such."

Severus glared, knowing what he said was wrong but too infuriated with the man who was always bonkers, even when Severus was a boy attending Hogwarts. He never understood Albus's reasoning for keeping the man. Threatening students, sure some needed a good scare, but a three-year-old? An abused child? A child as innocent as Harry, no he didn't deserve it.

Filch snarled at the Potion's master wishing he could whip the man who belittled him. "Kid was saying it was his job to clean, saying he was worthless and that's why he should clean. He's a bloody brat who was making fun of me, he deserved the punishment he was about to receive!"

Severus's blood froze. How could Harry think such a thing about himself? What had this poor boy gone through? He tightened his hold on Harry as the man spoke such hatred, he then released his wand back into his right hand. He would show the man just what happened when you threatened someone inferior.

Before Severus could even utter or think of a spell however his wand was knocked out of his hands as Dumbledore preformed a nonverbal expelliarmus.

"Enough! Argus follow me into my office, Severus take the boy back to the infirmary." Dumbledore announced, his voice exhuming power.

"Actually Headmaster, Harry will be staying in my chambers tonight if that's alright with you." Severus replied still rubbing the child's back who had become frightened after Filch's statement.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment before nodding his head making his way over to Severus holding out his wand for him, "I trust you are now calm enough and have good judgment to have this back?"

"Just get him out of my sight" Severus replied before snatching his wand and making his way down the hallway, Harry resting against his shoulders, one tiny arm hand around Severus's neck the other was occupied with his thumb in his mouth, his legs hugging Severus's body.

The journey down to the dungeon did not take long as Harry was slowly becoming lulled into a sleepy state by the rocking movements Severus made while he walked and also his rhythmic heart beat. Finally they came to a large dark oak door, Severus whispered the password before stepping inside.

Once inside Harry lifted his head up before glancing around the room in front of him. The floors were a soft black hardwood oak, while the walls were a pale grey. The curtains around the windows were a darker grey, almost black while a dark couch covered one half of the living room, a lounging chair next to it with a fireplace and books shelf across the room. A kitchen was to the right and beyond the kitchen stretched a large hallway with four doors. It had a cozy modern feeling to it and definitely seemed like the type of place his dark man would live in.

Severus made his way into the living room, plopping Harry down on the couch before making his way into the kitchen to receive some tea and biscuits.

Harry fidgeted on the couch, technically he wasn't allowed to sit on the couch, but hadn't Severus told him to at his Uncles that he could, and wasn't he the one who placed him on the cozy sofa? Harry bit his lip, becoming more uncomfortable and confused as time went on. 'I shouldn't be on this, freaks shouldn't sit on sofa's.' Just as he had hopped off the couch to stand in the middle of the room, Severus had come back holding a tray of tea and biscuits. Harry made his way towards Severus to help the man, he shouldn't have to retrieve his own tea.

"Oh no you don't young man. Sit back on that couch." Severus said, sensing what Harry was about to do.

Harry plopped back down on the couch, sitting on the edge, straight as a board waiting for what to do next.

Severus smiled at the small child before sitting next to the boy, leaning back against the couch, taking the boy and forcing him to do the same. His smile widened as he noticed the contentment on the boys face from doing so.

"You want to tell me what happened Harry?" Severus whispered while pouring them both a cup of tea and handing Harry a biscuit.

"Where are we?" Harry whispered as he fidgeted with the biscuit in his hand.

"We're at Hogwarts. It's a school I teach at in Scotland." Severus replied gently, later he would tell the boy more about Hogwarts and magic.

"Oh. Well I woke up and I didn't see anyone, so I weft which I'm suwre I'm not suppose ta." Harry answered while glancing up at Severus through his bangs.

Severus gave a small grin in return, he needed to reassure the boy that while he wasn't suppose to wander, he was not angry with the child for leaving. Someone should have been there. And next time he wondered off, if there ever is a next time the boy will not get off as easily.

Harry sensed that he should continue. "Well I wandered awound and got wost cause I never wealized how big your house… I mean school is" Harry smiled sheepishly. "I did someting bad, so I wan and I ended up in some hall and then did someting bad again. Then I heard you talking to that man. And I wan cause… Harry stopped. He couldn't tell Severus that he was sad that he didn't want him. No one cares about a freaks feelings.

"Yes?" Severus replied.

"I… I… should be cweaning" Harry replied, not lying but not telling the whole truth. "So I weft and found a clwoset with clweaning stuff and I was washin' da floors, I was doing a gwreat job sir! At lweast I tink. Then dat scary man came up and he scared me, and da wata fell. But I pwomise sir it was an accident! And I told him that I was sowwy but he kept getting more madder. And he asked why I was and I told him that it was my job! That you bwought me here to clwean, and that it was my job cause I'm a worfwess fweak and he was more madder." Harry rambled, tears welling in his eyes as he recalled the event.

Severus didn't have it in him to correct Harry that 'madder' was not a word. He was too enraged at Filch, at the Dursely's, at Albus for putting Harry there in the first place, and at himself for holding a school boy grudge and never bothering to check on his best friends son.

"Den he told me he was goin' ta make me sowwy and he told me he would wh.. whip me waw and hang me by my.. my wists and he gwabbed me and I got scawed from what he called me and then you came" Harry stuttered, trying to complete his sentences but his tears kept making him choke out his words.

Severus grabbed the boy, pressing him to his side while rubbing his back and arm. 'How dare Filch threaten a tiny three year old.' He silently seethed. He knew that he had to be careful with his temper, he didn't want to frighten the boy, make him think that he was mad at him.

"Shh Harry, calm down. I know that Filch is a scary man, but I promise you that he will never hurt you. No one will harm you little one, not while I'm around." Severus whispered comforting the child.

While Harry rest his head against Severus's chest, soothed by the steady heart beat through the warm cotton shirt, Severus asked "Harry do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Harry nodded his head against Severus's chest, his thumb resting in his mouth.

Brushing the boy's bangs back, Severus asked "You said you did something bad Harry? Twice? What was it that you did?" Hoping he wouldn't scare the boy and that the boy trusted him enough to reply.

Harry buried his head in Severus's chest, his other hand not occupying the boy's mouth gripping his shirt tighter. Harry knew that once he said what he did, Severus would hate him. Gathering all his courage he silently whispered "I was a fweak, and did fweakish tings."

"You're not a freak Harry. I want you to know that." Severus replied sternly. "Now what made you think you did something freakish."

Gulping Harry replied "I was walking down da stairs and I made dem move. And den I did it again only dis time I moved this bwirdy. I'm sowwy, I know I'm not suppose ta and I'm twying not ta."

Severus sighed, resting his head against the boy's. "Harry, what you did was not by any means freakish. What you did was magic."

"Shh! You can't say that! It's a bad word!" Harry cried sitting up and staring at Severus with horror, terrified that his Uncle would hear and come thorough the door.

"What magic? No it's not a bad word Harry, in fact it's a wonderful word. You see Harry this school, it's a school for wizards and witches, the reason for the stairs moving is because this castle is enchanted with magic. I teach potions which would be like science, or chemistry if you went to a muggle school. The reason that the statue moved Harry is because you're a wizard, a very powerful one at that too."

"I can't be though! I don't wanna be more of a fweak!" Harry cried.

"Harry I want you to listen to me. You. Are. Not. A. Freak. You are a very special, wonderful little boy. And if you consider being a wizard a freak than am I a freak?" Severus questioned.

Harry's eye's widened in horror, "No sir you're not! You're wonderful! You could neva be a fweak."

Smiling Severus replied "And you could never be a freak either, being a wizard is not a bad thing, in fact it's a wonderful thing. I'm going to show you just how special having magic is, and just how special you are."

Biting his lip Harry nodded, if Severus was magic and was normal than maybe there was hope for Harry, but then again maybe not, Harry was a worthless burden, something nobody but he was.

As if Severus could read his mind he replied "I also wanted to ask you why you thought it was your job to clean?"

"Because sir that's what a worfwess buden does! I have to earn my keep and no one wants a wazy good for nothin'. I have to clwean because that's all I'm good for. I'm unworfy of anytin' else… I.. I'm nothing."

Severus could not fathom what had just come out of the boy's mouth. How could he think such a thing? Oh he would definitely be back to the Dursely's to give them a piece of his mind. Holding the boy tighter he picked him up placing him on his lap, his head still resting on his chest, his thumb returning back into his mouth. 'A disgusting habit, but we'll deal with that another time.' Severus thought.

"Harry…" Severus sighed quietly, his voice breaking from the emotions within him. "Harry you are not worthless, or a burden, and it is not your job to clean. You are so worthy Harry. You're so loved and I'm going to show you just how loved you are by people."

"But Aunty and Unlce said.."

"Your Aunt and Uncle are vile people, who have lied to you. They have belittled you and withheld the truth. If anything they are worthless, they are lazy good for nothings. Not you Harry, you are a kind, smart little boy who deserves the world. You'll see."

"You pwomise?" Harry whispered his childish lisp sneaking in.

Severus smiled looking down at the bundle in his arms, staring at the deep emerald eyes before replying "I promise."

Sighing the two sat on the couch content before Severus noticed that Harry was starting to fall asleep, his head nodding as he fought to stay awake. Lifting the boy up he brought him into the first door on the left, placing the boy down on the bed before retrieving a pair of his pajamas, shrinking them so they would fit the boy.

When he turned around he noticed that Harry was awake and standing in the middle of the room, glancing around nervously.

"Shh Harry, relax, I want you to change into these clothes and hop into the bed to go to sleep." Severus said handing the soft black pajamas to the child.

Harry stared wide eyed at the man, biting his lip. "But sir.."

"Severus, Severus Harry we went over this before." Severus replied lightly smiling at the child.

"But Sevewus, I can't wear dese or sweep on da bed."

"Yes you can and you will young man. No do it now!" His temper flaring at the child's stubbornness. 'This is why I can't be a guardian Albus, I simply don't have the patience.

"Harry noticed that Severus was starting to get upset, so he started to slowly explain. "I'm not suppose ta sweep in a bed, beds are for normal people. And I can't have des cwothes. I fell for this twick once and my Unwle laughed twelling me it was a test and I failed, then he said dat fweaks sweep in da cwoset. I can sweep in da cwoset sir."

If anything Harry noticed that this made Severus angrier, the man was sighing loudly rubbing his hand over his face while gripping the black pajamas in his hands. He was about to walk out of the room when Severus knelt down staring the boy in the eye with, compassion?

"Harry, we already discussed you're not a freak, you're relatives were liars, now you're going to lay down and go to sleep in this bed. If you need anything the bathroom is through that door way, I will be asleep on the couch."

"Da couch? Sir you can't sweep there, where is your woom?" Harry exclaimed.

Severus chuckled "This is my room Harry, but no worries, your room was just put in by the castle, unfortunately it does not have anything in it, but no worries tomorrow we will go shopping for furniture, and also clothes."

"I can't take your bed sir! I'll sweep on da couch" Harry argued. "And I have tings!"

"Nonsense, you are the child, I am the adult Harry, it's my job to look after you, which incudes buying necessitates and making sure you have a comfortable place to stay. Now let's get you into your pajamas" Severus replied while, helping Harry with changing. 'Honestly I've heard of the terrible twos and children becoming defiant but did this boy need to argue with me over something so silly as sleeping arangements?'

Once the boy was dressed, Severus placed the boy in the center of the giant bed. Severus sat on the edge fluffing his pillow and tucking the blankets around the boy. Once the blankets were tucked tightly around Harry Severus asked "Comfy?"

Harry smiled up to Severus before nodding his head yes.

Giving a small smirk Severus brushed the boy's bangs, removing his glasses and placing them on the night stand before making his way out the door. Once he was hallway he heard a little voice call out "wait."

Turning around he came back to Harry's side wondering what was wrong, noticing the boy was anxious about something for he was biting his lip.

"Can you... can you stay? Just until I sweep?" Harry whisper, glancing down at his shaking hands, not having the courage to look at Severus.

Smiling softly, Severus took Harry's hands in his own before whispering "Of course."

Smiling the boy shifted over onto his side facing Severus who was gently tracing patterns with his fingers across the boys arm. Severus stared at the boy and at how tiny he was, his eyelids drooping as he started to fall asleep.

"Good night." Harry whispered.

"Good night Harry, pleasant dreams little one." Severus whispered, his icy heart melting even more.

Tomorrow he would show Harry just how special he was. He would show him that he deserved everything and more. He would also prove to himself that he would be able to do this. He would do this, not only for himself but for Harry.

Standing up he gently brushed the boy's cheek, smiling as the boy's eyelids fluttered before noxing the lights and walking out the door, leaving it open a touch in case the boy needed him.

 **Let me know what you guys think! What you like, any criticism too! I read that Dumbledore is able to manipulate the gargoyle statue, which is how Harry got through. What do you think will happen next, or what would you like to see happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It really is much apprieciated** **Once again I don't own anything.**

Severus woke up the next morning not as well rested as he had hoped. His back and neck had several creeks in them from sleeping on the couch all night. Sure the couch was comfortable but nothing compared to a warm bed when it was only a mere 3 meters away. 'The discomfort is worth it though, and today we will go shopping for Harry.'

Thinking about the boy made Severus start his day, he called for Dinky, one of the many Hogwarts house elves, instructing him to have breakfast and some pumpkin juice and black tea awaiting them shortly. Severus than made his way into his room quietly to retrieve some clothes before his morning shower. Pausing he glanced over towards his bed attempting to hide his smile.

Harry was deep in sleep and Severus was sure a stampede of hippogriffs wouldn't wake the boy. The boy was sprawled out on his stomach, his arm and legs sticking in all sorts of directions, his hair astray and the sheets were all astray, half on and half off his body. The boy seemed to not be a still sleeper, except he still had that bloody thumb set in his mouth.

Severus did not have the heart to wake the boy yet, he looked far too comfortable and this was probably the first time he ever had a descents night sleep. Retrieving into the bathroom quietly closing the door and turning the shower on, the hot water releasing all the tension in his muscles that had come from the bloody couch.

Harry woke to the soft hum of the shower running, his eyelids fluttered until he finally opened his eyes to see a soft glow from across the room indicating that someone was in the bathroom. Harry smiled to himself while burrowing into the nice thick soft blankets just thinking about how nice Severus had been to him. How he wasn't treating him like the freak he is. 'No, Severus said I'm not a freak' Harry thought to himself, repeating it over and over to remind himself that his aunt and uncles were lying, but it was tough how could you forget the one thing you were brought up to remember and know.

So lost in his thought he hadn't heard the shower stop until Severus was dressed in what looked like a black dress with black pants underneath it. Harry was startled at the sight, he rubbed his tired blurry eyes to see if he was seeing correctly.

Severus chuckled at the sight of a tiny Harry sitting up in a giant bed, his mop of hair amiss and his wide glassy eyes rubbing themselves tiredly. "How did you sleep Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned.

"Good." Harry replied.

Smiling he walked over to the boy, "I'm glad, I'm afraid though that it is time to start our day. I think a bath is in order and then we can go downstairs for breakfast."

Harry wanted nothing to do with a bath, but Severus was different from his family right? Not brave enough to find out he squeaked, "I can do it sir."

Severus raised an eyebrow to the boy. He may not have children of his own but he knew some parents still helped their children bathed until they were 5, some even until 7. However the boy was potty trained, and those vile creatures have had him cook amongst other things so maybe he could bathe himself.

"Alright Harry if you insist, you're positive you do not need my assistance?"

"Yes." Harry replied back hoping his voice sounded confident enough. He had never had a bath by himself, at least no one would be trying to drowned him this time though.

"Very well than, I shall be in the sitting room, call if you need anything Harry, anything at all." Severus replied before taking out one of his cloaks from his closet, shrinking it down to Harry's size and handing them to the boy.

The two than made their way into the bathroom, Severus started to make his way over to the tub, only to be stopped by Harry's pleading looks. 'Fine if the child is 'old enough' to handle himself a bath than I will let him do such.' He then took out a rather large bath towel, placing it on the counter for Harry once he was done with his bath.

As Severus made his way downstairs he noticed that the house elves had everything prepared and was being kept warm by a warming charm. Knowing the boy would be a while he was about to make himself a couple of tea when a knock on the door interrupted him. Grumbling he made his way to the door surprised by his visitor.

"Severus, I just wanted to see how little Harry was. He looked terrified last night, the poor thing." Poppy said as she walked in the door uninvited.

"Please come on in." Severus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'Is this what's going to happen if the boy is under my wing? People coming and going into my house as they please?' His face crinkling with disgust, that would not do.

"Where is Harry?" Poppy questioned ignoring Severus's annoyance.

"Taking a bath." Severus replied.

"By himself!? Severus he is three! The boy could get seriously hurt from slipping, he could knock his head, become unconscious and drowned, numerous things could happen to him! Why are you not with him!" Poppy exclaimed.

"He told me he was fine." Severus replied annoyed at the healer.

"Of course he did! I doubt he wants to bother you! Leaving a three year old alone. Merlin!" Poppy replied muttering the last part to herself.

"If you know so much about children why don't you take him then! I don't know what three year olds can and can't do!" Severus seethed. Annoyed that Poppy was here barking at him, criticizing his 'parenting'.

"Severus…" Poppy sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you're learning, but did you honestly think you could leave a three year old alone by himself?"

Severus gave no reply, the only indication he gave that he was listening was his jaw tightening in irritation, both at Poppy and himself for not listening to his gut.

Poppy pulled a book out of her pocket, handing it to Severus. "It's for you, I thought it would come in handy, after coming here this morning I now know I was right." Poppy laughed while handing it to the man.

Severus glanced down at the book ' _Parenting with Love and Logic: A Mummy Guide Through Their Best Years 3-5.'_ Sneering he glared at the woman who was holding back a laugh. "Get out!" he growled.

"Severus, I think you'll make a fantastic parent. You were such a great _mummy_ last night." She replied teasingly.

"Out. Now." He growled deeply, livid that she had the audacity to make fun of him.

"I'm going I'm going" She waved as she closed the door behind her.

Severus seethed as he stared at the door, gripping the book in his hands. Taking a deep breath he glanced down at the hardcover again. Sitting down he flipped through the pages quickly. He would never admit it and he loathed to admit it to himself, but the book would come in handy. 'At least it will tell me something.'

* * *

While Harry was alone in the bathroom he glanced around noticing that it was quiet nice. It had dark grey floors, white walls, a rather large vanity and sink with a giant glass shower, adjacent was a massive white acrylic bathtub.

Harry's eyes lit up as he gently touched the bathtub, he had never been in anything so nice before. Quickly he disrobed and turned on the water, making sure to only use cold, that's all his Aunt Petunia would allow. Harry also made sure not to put the stopper in the drain, he was terrified of the water and didn't want anyone to sneak up behind him and drowned him.

Harry shivered as the ice cold water poured out from the faucet and onto the boy. He ducked under the faucet getting his body wet before stopping the water and stepping out, drying himself and folding up the towel perfectly before staring at the clothes in front of him. He didn't know what this was, or how to put it on. The pants he could do but he had no idea how to put on the dress, why was he wearing a dress he wasn't a girl.

Biting his lip Harry did his best to get dressed quickly before making his way out to the sitting room to meet with Severus.

"That was rather quick, I haven't even made a dent in my book, you're sure you washed everything, behind your ears and such?" Severus questioned when he heard the boy make his way into the room, placing his book on the stand next to him before glancing up at Harry, before bursting out laughing.

Harry stood in front of the man, his face beat red, embarrassed that Severus was laughing at him. Is this why he picked out a dress for him? To laugh at him? Uncle Vernon would have done something like this. Becoming more and more humiliated tears started burning his eyes, building and desperately trying to escape.

Severus noticed the boy's discomfort and quickly realized the boy was embarrassed and about to cry, scolding himself quietly he made his way towards Harry.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, I'm not laughing at you per say, but you have got your clothes on backwards, it was quite a funny sight for me to see. I'm so sorry little one, I didn't mean to upset you." Severus soothed as he had the boy raise his arms up before taking the cloak off the boy and unbuttoning his shirts since the buttons were uneven before redressing him correctly.

Severus also noticed that the boy's body was ice cold, he knew that many people got cold when they came out of a bath or hot shower, due to the temperature difference but the boy shouldn't feel like a block of ice. Rubbing his hands over the boy's arms in an attempt to warm him up he silently cast a warming charm over the boy. He also couldn't smell any soap or shampoo. 'Poppy was right, tomorrow he will not be alone.' He then looked into Harry's eyes noticing that they weren't as upset as before.

"I'm sorry Harry, truly. Do you accept my apology?" Severus asked with a slight grin,

Harry was bewildered, never had an adult apologized to him. Harry shook his head yes, his heart fluttering with joy as he saw Severus's face light up with happiness at the accepted apology.

"Good, now what do you say, how about we go into the kitchen and see what we have for breakfast? We'll need all our energy for what I have planned for today." Severus said before taking Harry's small hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"What do we have planned Severus?" Harry questioned, not even realizing that for the first time he had questioned an adult.

Severus smiled because he had realized, 'we are slowly making progress'. "We have to go shopping for you child, don't you remember?" Severus replied before helping the boy into a booster seat, elevating him so he could reach the table.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot." Harry replied as Severus started piling Harry's plate up with eggs, beans, sausage, some toast and fruit.

Severus than set up his own plates, before making his tea and a small pumpkin juice in a sippy cup for Harry appear. "Eat what you can Harry, you don't have to eat all, I would like you to have a lot of fruit though. You need all the nutrients you can get."

Remembering that harry had to take a nutrients potion with every meal he quickly accioed a vile, handing it to Harry, "now I know this won't taste pleasant but it is necessary that you take this for it will help you grow big and strong."

Harry glanced at the sludge in his hands before tipping it back into his mouth, he instantly regretted the action, gagging and a disgusted grimace appearing on his face. He noticed Severus grabbing his sippy cup and placing it to his lips, Harry opened his mouth once again but was pleasantly surprised at how good the juice was, and how quickly the horrible taste was gone from his mouth.

Humming in delight, he quickly began to suck away at the sippy cup, amazed that he had never had such a treat. Of course how would he, all he had ever had was water, and once he had stale milk.

Severus laughed at the boy's reaction, amused that the boy was in awe at the juice and wouldn't put it down. Reaching over he grabbed the cup gently placing it back on the table, "it's good huh? I thought you might enjoy it, however we don't want you to spoil your appetite." Hinting to the food that was on Harry's plate.

The two then found themselves in a comfortable silence, Harry in awe over how good the food and juice was, glancing up at Severus every once in a while. While Severus was amused with Harry's antics while reading the morning Daily Prophet.

Once the two had enough and Severus was satisfied with how much fruit Harry had Sevreus tapped his wand against the table, making the food and dishes disappear.

Harry gasped, amazed by what he had just seen. His large doe eyes looked up to Severus his tiny mouth open, Severus chuckled "See I told you magic was good, how useful was that?"

Harry gave a small smile at the man. Severus made his way over to the boy, lightly wiping the boys chin from the remnants of his breakfast. "Why don't you go wash your face and we'll go to London for our shopping trip."

"Yes sir" Harry called before quickly making his way into the washroom, washing if face well and returning to Severus in a hurry, a wide smile on his face.

"Someone seems excited." Severus commented in amusement.

"I've neva been shopping! Or ta Wondon!" Harry replied, his voice full of excitement.

Severus smiled "then we must not waste any time, come we will have to leave the castle grounds in order to get to London."

The two made their way through the castle, Harry speeding ahead every once in a while to take in the sights, amazed that the pictures could move and talk. He ran up to every single one to tell them good morning. Severus smirked at the boy's innocence but gave a glare to the portraits who stared at him in shock that he the hated potions master would have such a loving child in his midst.

Finally the two had made their way outside and Harry sprinted forward, memorized by the mountains and lake that surrounded him, he was making his way down the hill when he felt a pull on his naval. He tried to go forward but the tug wouldn't allow him to take another step. Harry started to get nervous 'what was wrong with him?'

"Never in my life did I think I'd have to preform a charm that is mostly for mothers with young children. I guess that's why the muggles say never say never." Severus mused as he made his way to Harry placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, steering him in a certain direction down the hill, happy he read that charm in Poppy's book.

"Chawm?" Harry questioned looking up at the man in awe that he had the power to stop Harry in his tracks.

"A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or person like yourself. The charm I just preformed was created for parents who need to keep a watch on their children, it's called a holding charm. It allows the child to run ahead of their parent but not far enough where they can end up lost, stolen or out of the parent's sight." Severus explained as they crossed the Hogwarts wards.

"Parent?" Harry exclaimed. Did this mean that Severus was going to be his parent? Was he finally going to have a daddy?

"Or anyone who is simply watching a child, a babysitter or guardian. It doesn't have to be a parent who preforms the spell." Severus replied back tracking to make sure Harry knew that he was in no way the boy's parent. He could never be a parent. Could he?

Harry nodded his head slightly. Of course, how stupid could he be. Of course Severus didn't want to be his dad, 'who would want to be a father to you?'

Not noticing Harry's disappoint Severus bent down to pick the boy up, settling him on his hip. "You must hold on to me tightly Harry, we're going to be traveling by means of apparition and it can be quite unpleasant. Just close your eyes and it will be over quickly."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck gently, he didn't think he needed to hang on as tightly as Severus let on. That was until he started feeling a hard tug at his naval. He was starting to feel like he was being squeezed through the smallest tube ever, pressure building in his head causing to give him quite the headache. He then started to feel like he was going to be sick as they started to spin. Scared Harry tightened his hold around the man's, his legs squeezing together around Severus's waist. He buried his face into the crook of the man's neck hoping that they would be there soon.

Suddenly all the pressure stopped, and Harry felt slightly less nauseas, he was still too frightened to move though. He kept his face in Severus's neck his ears ringing from the trip. He could feel Severus rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words in his ear. The soft rumbling from his chest reverberated though Harry's head, he could barely make out the reassuring words he felt like he had been dunked underwater, Harry decided he didn't like 'Appaternining' at all.

"I neva want ta do dat again!" Harry cried out, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hush Harry, I know, I know that the first time is awful but I promise you it gets better" Severus whispered back continuing to rub the boy's back.

Harry listened to Severus his head now leaning on the man's chest, his thumb in his mouth. "Pwomise?" He muttered, his thumb in the way of him enunciating correctly.

"Promise" Severus whispered into the boy's hair. Finally Harry looked up smiling slightly at Severus.

"Are you good now? If not we can wait a little bit take your time." Severus questioned the child.

"I'm rweady." Harry replied still in Severus's arms with his thumb in his mouth.

Not having the heart to put the boy down Severus kept the child in his arms, shifting him a bit and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the building he saw Tom cleaning glasses from behind the bar. A couple patrons were sitting at the bar and some in the booths in the corner. Tom glanced up to see who had entered and was surprised to see Severus and with a child no less.

Severus gave Tom a curt nod, his eyes glaring as if to say draw no attention towards the duo. Tom nodded his head quietly questioning who the child was. Once Severus had made his way closer tom spoke "Morning Professor, who have you got here?"

Harry still had his face hidden, his head lying on Severus's shoulder facing his neck. Realizing that they were talking to someone else he turned in Severus's arms, nervous he kept his thumb in his mouth. He secretly knew that Severus would let no harm come to him though.

Once the child had turned in Snape's arms Tom let out a gasp, alerting some of the patrons near by. Severus let out a hiss, telling the man that he better be quiet or face the consequences.

"Right this way professor," leading the man through a door so they could be alone. Before Severus could get a word in Tom exclaimed "Do you realize who you're holding Snape!?"

"Silence you imbecile!" Severus hissed holding Harry tighter.

"Snape that's Harry Potter!" Tom said astonished by whom he was in front of.

"I know who this is you halfwit! Now if you don't mind we need to get to Diagon Alley, so out of my way." Severus sneered.

"Why do you have him? Does Dumbeldore know?"

"Enough. Yes the headmaster is aware, in fact he has left me in charge of the boy..

"Why?" Tom irrupted.

Sneering, Severus's lip curled in annoyance at the constant questions and also from being interrupted, anyone who knew him knows he hated nothing more than being interrupted. However before Severus could even tell the man to go to hell Harry asked "How do you know who I am sir?"

Tom gasped. "Mr. Potter do you know nothing about yourself? How is that possible?" Tom asked, his second question yielded more towards Severus.

"He has not been informed yet Tom, he is still but a child, now as I stated before we really must be going." Severus replied wanting to take the child and hide him from his admiring fans.

"Of course professor, forgive me for my outburst, but it's not everyday someone sees and meets Harry Potter." Tom replied, eyes still wide at the child in front of him.

Severus sneered before making his way out the door. He would never understand the audacity of people. Growling he made his way to the stonewall before tapping the stones and reveling Diagon Alley.

Severus glanced down at the child in his arms who had been very quiet after the ordeal with Tom. "Harry, I promise to tell you more about that encounter later today. I want you to stay very close to me because you are going to meet a lot of people like Tom who will want to see and talk to you. I will not let these people harm or bother you though. If at anytime you feel uncomfortable please let me know."

Harry nodded to the man before resting his head on his chest again.

Sighing Severus hoped this shopping trip wouldn't be too disastrous. Running his fingers through the boy's mane one last time he stepped through the passage and made his way down the main drag of Diagon Alley.

Hearing the hustle and bustle around him Harry lifted his head staring in awe at the scene in front of him.

Colourful, glittering windows displayed various books and pots with large posters with the words "Ministry of Magic" waving above them. Harry watched as shops were selling clothes like the dress Harry was wearing, strange silver instruments, different books, feathers and paper and so much more. He than saw a store called Eeylops Owl Emporium with all sorts of different owls being displayed in the windows, children much older than Harry admiring the owls. Harry tried to take it all in twisting and turning in Severus's arms until the man finally set him down allowing the boy to walk on his own, but not before taking the boy's hand. You could never be too safe.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry. Make sure to stay close to me, do not let go of my hand and run off." Severus warned, his face grimacing at all the people here, children with their parents buying all their school supplies before they return for the year. 'Please Merlin don't let students see me holding hands with a child.'

"Where to start first." Severus pondered. Finally settling on Madam Malkin's, the child desperately needed clothes. Pulling Harry along as the boy was to absorbed in the scenery. They finally made their way inside only to be greeted by the woman herself.

"Welcome gentleman how may I help you?"

"We are in need of a whole wardrobe for this young man here" Severus replied patting Harry on the back. "I believe we'll need 5 robes, 8 pairs of trousers, 3 pairs of jeans, 7 dress shirt, 9 casual shirts, 10 pairs of socks and underwear, 5 sweaters, 2 sweatshirts, a heavy winter jacket and cloak, 2 lighter jackets, 2 scarves, hats, gloves, 2 boots, 2 dress shoes, and 2 trainers should cover it."

Harry's eyes widened as Severus listed off every article of clothing. Severus couldn't possibly give him all of this. He couldn't pay for it and he certainly didn't want Severus to waste his money on him. Before he could utter a word two workers came over taking numerous measurements of Harry before running off and gathering clothes for him to pick out. Overwhelmed he felt Severus rub his neck gently before telling the salesmen which clothes they would take. After a while they finally had all the clothes they needed and were being wrung up. Just before Severus was about to pay he felt a tug on his robe.

Glancing down he saw Harry staring up at him, biting his lip anxiously. Severus knelt down so the two were face to face. "What is it Harry?"

"I can't" he whispered back.

Severus sighed and gave the saleswoman a small smile, apologizing for the hold up, she waved her hand as if to say no problem while getting the clothes folded and placed in the multiple bags.

"Why can't you Harry? Do you not like them?"

"I love dem so much." Harry choked out. "But I don't deserve dem."

"Yes you do deserve these clothes Harry" Severus sighed. "I told you that I'm going to make sure you deserve the world and so much more. Now I believe we've had enough waterworks these past couple days, there is nothing to cry about anymore. Okay? Let's have a good day."

Harry nodded while he whipped away the stray tears that escaped. Severus then smiled ruffling Harry's hair before paying for the clothes. He than shrunk the bags to Harry's amazement before placing them in his pocket and guiding the boy out the door.

"Thank you!" Harry called out to the saleswomen who gave a large smile and chuckle at the little boy. Severus smiled mentally before giving the woman a curt nod in appreciation.

The two then made their way through multiple furniture stores, he had Harry pick out all sorts of pieces and beds for his new room. Once Harry started to accept that he did deserve all these goods he started to enjoy the shopping trip. He was having a lot of fun with Severus even if the man was very static and looked horrified when Harry wanted the man to jump on the bed with him to see if it was bouncy enough.

"We do not jump on beds Harry, Professor Snape does not and will not ever jump on a bed." Severus explained disturbed at the thought.

Once they had the new furniture pick out and magically sent to their room in Hogwarts they made their way into a store called Fourish and Blotts.

"Why are we going into a book store?" Harry asked while he walked close to Severus still holding his hand.

"Well I do recall you saying you liked to read so I thought you could pick out a couple books that may interest you, and I will also get you a set that will help you learn to read." Severus replied.

Harry's eyes lit up and they made their way into the children's section. Harry picked out several books including 'Dustin the Dragon's Dangerous Day', Wally the Wizard, and a couple more fairy tale books. Severus smiled at Harry's choices 'Just imagine if Albus or Minerva could see me here in a children's section, I may die of embarrassment.'

Just as they were making their way to the cashier Harry whispered "would you mind if I gots one more?" biting his lip in worry, maybe he had pushed the man too far.

Severus smiled inwardly happy that the boy was coming out of his comfort zone and starting to ask questions plus want things. "Of course."

Harry smiled and then pulled out the 'Tale of Beedle the Bard' "you said that dis your favorite when you was a kid 'member?"

Severus let out a immense smile. "Yes, I did say that. I can't believe you remembered. Of course we can get that book, you're going to love it Harry."

Smiling the two made their purchases, including a couple new potion books for Severus. The two walked out the store and Severus steered Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. "I figured now would be a good time for lunch seeing as it is a little after noon."

Harry nodded and was led to a booth in the corner of the restaurant, farther away from the other patrons. Severus slid himself into the booth and was shocked when Harry slid in right next to him. Transfiguring a button and coin from the floor into a piece of paper and some crayons he passed the materials to Harry who looked like Christmas had come early.

He then took the crayon into his tiny hand and started drawing on one of the papers in front of him. Severus watched the child amused until a waitress came over to take their order. "What can I get for you?"

Severus stared down at the boy who looked alarmed, not knowing how to answer the question. He then looked at Severus hoping the man could help him out.

"I will have a cup of black tea, Harry is there anything you would _like_ to drink?" Severus asked gently, emphasizing the like part hoping the boy would speak his mind.

Biting his lip he shly he whispered to Severus, even though the waitress could hear them just fine "could I please have some of that juice from this morning?"

The waitress and Severus both smiled at Harry's shyness. "We'll take a child's pumpkin juice as well please."

"Of course I'll be right back with those and then I'll take your order." The waitress smiled before leaving.

Harry went back to coloring before Severus asked him if he knew what he wanted for lunch.

"I can have anything I want?" Harry asked.

"Anything" Severus replied, holding out the menu for Harry to look at.

Humming Harry glanced at the menu, embarrassed that he didn't know what anything was, and couldn't figure out the words. Severus as in sensing the boy's humiliation ducked down and pointed at different words that a child like Harry may like.

"Hmm let's see here we have pasta with butter, some toasties with tomato soup, or chicken strips with French fries." Severus explained, reading the menu to find what would be the most filling while also being nutritious for the child.

"Umm toastie?" Harry answered, before going back to his crayons.

Severus smiled before glancing back at Harry's drawing, it appeared to be him and the child walking around Diagon Alley.

"Dis is you and dis is me" Harry explained pointing to the picture. The 'stick figure' which was him was as long as the paper with a giant nose, black hair with a straight line for a mouth while Harry's 'stick figure' was half his height with glasses and the trade mark scar. The two were holding hands. "And dis is da pictures dat talk."

Severus smiled as he listened to the child babble, his attention focusing on the child until the waitress had returned.

"Have we decided on lunch?" she smiled

"Yes, I will have Bangers and Mash and Harry would you like to tell the lady what you'd like or would you like me to?"

Harry bit his lip hiding his face in Severus's chest before turning around to face her shyly whispering "Toasties."

"Toasties what?" Severus pressed glancing down at the shy child.

"Toasties pwease" Harry grinned, making the waitress laugh before leaving.

Harry watched the waitress walk away before turning back to look at Severus. "She pwetty."

Severus let out a hardy laugh, "yes I suppose she is quite attractive."

Harry looked at Severus confused by what he meant. Noticing Harry's confusion Severus replied "Yes, she is pretty."

Harry smiled that Severus agreed with him, before handing him a crayon.

"No no, I am not the artist here" Severus told Harry who grabbed a new piece of paper. Severus tried to get Harry to color inside the lines, an inadequate attempt. Severus then decided that instead of drawing they would play a game while they waited for their food. He grabbed the clean sheet of paper before drawing numerous lines.

"We are going to play Tic-Tac-Toe" Severus told the boy who stared at the lines in awe.

Harry squealed in delight clapping his hands together, excited to learn a new game and also happy that someone wanted to play with him for once.

Severus then explained the rules to the boy and chose O's for Harry and X's for himself. After seven games, all of which Severus won even when he went very easy on the boy he told Harry "you're quite dreadful at this."

Harry laughed before starting a new game. This time Severus went as easy as he could. Continuing time after time to make stupid mistakes until finally Harry got three in a row. Severus congratulated him quietly telling him he did it patting the boy on the back. Harry squealed once again clapping loudly, drawing attention towards the table. Severus glanced around slightly embarrassing hoping he didn't see someone he knew before he saw the waitress bringing over their meals.

Thanking the girl they ate their food Severus having to blow or show Harry how to blow on his soup spoon before placing it in his mouth. Severus also ended up cleaning the boy's face every once and a while from the soup or crumbs that some how managed to get stuck on his face.

After their meal was done and they paid the check the duo made their way out the door, right before they left however Harry shot away from Severus sprinting towards their waitress who was standing towards the front of the pub. Severus ran quickly over to the boy, making sure to keep him in his sights 'I'll have to remind him that we do not run especially from one's guardian. Bloody brat.'

Harry then pulled out a sheet of paper that he had hidden giving it to the waitress. "Dats you, dats me and dats my Sevwus and dats our food." Harry explained shyly to the girl. "It's for you cause we tink you're pwetty."

Severus was now the one to go completely red. This was humiliating, never had he been so mortified in his life. The girl laughed and was now looking at Severus her eyes shining. Severus was going to kill Harry, never had he been so forward, and never did he tell a woman if he found them attractive or not, he could never handle the rejection. Nor did he have time for women.

Before Severus could even utter an apology the waitress replied "well isn't that sweet. You know you aren't bad looking either." Her gaze resting on Severus towards the end of her sentence, winking at the man, making Severus if possible turn even more red.

"Hear dat Sevwus she tink we pwetty too!" Harry shouted happily.

Severus snatched the boy by the hand, pushing him towards the door, "I'm so sorry, thank you again for everything."

"Not a problem at all, hopefully I see you around here again soon." The girl replied back flirtatiously.

Severus gave a tight grin before tugging Harry out the door, the two making their way down the main street of Diagon Alley in silence.

Harry was quiet as the two walked down, glancing up at Severus "you mad?"

Severus stopped pulling the boy to a side alley putting up a silencing and privacy charm "Yes!...no I'm not mad, mortified yes, but not mad. However I think some sort of ramification must be had" Severus replied his eyes growing darker towards the end.

Harry not knowing what the words Severus said meant became more nervous, especially at the way Severus looked at him towards the end. Before the boy could even cry out an apology he was screaming, laughing like he's never laughed before. Severus was tickling the boy to death, Harry squealed while twisting and turning trying to get out of the man's embrace.

"Think you can embarrass Professor Snape like that huh?" Severus asked growling his voice even trying not to laugh.

"No!" Harry screamed tears in his eyes from laughing.

"No! No? I think someone did and they're being taught a lesson." Severus growled not letting up on the boy.

Harry screeched he was starting to not be able to breathe from laughing to much before screaming "Sowwy! Sowwy Sev!"

Severus laughed before finally letting up scooping the boy into his arms, wiping away the happy tears from his face before telling Harry in a serious voice "never again."

Harry smiled at the man tapping his face lighting before replying "kay" mischievously.

Once the two had reclaimed their composure they made their way down the street again stopping outside the apothecary.

"Now Harry I need to pick up a couple of ingredients, I know you're going to be a good boy, make sure you don't touch anything and stay beside me the entire time. Okay?" Severus said.

"Kay." Harry replied before taking the man's hand.

Upon entering Harry crinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't like this place. It was dark, scary and it smelled bad. Harry walked beside Severus who trailed a bit in front of Harry, looking for specific ingredients. Harry was glancing at all the different stuff surrounding them. Some were jars of liquid, some feathers, teeth and then he saw a jar full of eyeballs, gasping he hurried over towards Severus grabbing him by the pants tightly, not letting go. He definitely didn't like this store.

Severus laughed at Harry's reaction to the troll eyes however sensing Harry's discomfort picked him up, Harry tightened his hold on Severus burrowing his face in Severus's shoulder. After fifteen minutes of them walking around the store, and speaking to the storeowner they were finally cashing out. Harry didn't like the man helping them, he didn't look very nice and he made Severus have a mean face on. Once the two were done with the apothecary and out the door Harry let out a deep breath.

"Dat place is smelly." Harry said while scrunching his face in disgust.

"The smells of numerous potions and raw ingredients coming together, is rather unpleasant." Severus agreed.

While walking down Harry noticed a toyshop across from them, he stared into the window wishing for once he could go into a store like that.

Severus glanced down at the child before tugging his hand pulling him alone into a store 'my how the roles are reversed. This will be the first and last time I ever tug someone into a _toystore_.' Severus shuttered at the thought.

Upon entering Harry's head was whipping back and forth taking in all the sights, his mouth as wide as his doe eyes. Severus led them towards the back of the store where the toys were more suitable for his age. The child did not need the newest Nimbus 83' or Lightening Rod. 'No Harry wouldn't be on a broom for a while, especially one like those they are far too dangerous.'

They finally made their way towards the toddler and young children section. Severus stood off to the side hoping that Harry would find something that he would like. He didn't consider the fact that Harry had never had a toy let alone be in a toy store before so the boy stood next to Severus just glancing at the other children who fought over toys and grabbed various items.

Kneeling down to eye level Severus said "Remember this day is for you. We are in here because of you. If you see anything, anything at all that you like we'll get it. We can't build you a bedroom and not fill it with any toys for you. How else are you supposed to occupy your day?"

Harry nodded, he was slowly starting to understand that maybe Severus was right and he was allowed to have things. He made his way over towards the toys gradually taking all of it in before his eyes settled on a art set. He touched it gently and then glanced to his left noticing a box that contained different building blocks.

Severus smiled as the boy started to get more comfortable. After an hour or so the two had finally decided on an art set, building blocks, four different puzzles, some toy cars, some wizard action figures, both magical creatures and muggle animal plastic toys. Severus made his way towards the cashier stopping when he noticed that Harry was staring at a stuffed black panther with green eyes. Smiling Severus told the assistant that they would also take one of those.

Harry skipped, or attempted to skip Severus thought as they made their way out of the store, their purchases would be popped over to their home through house elf magic. Severus smiled to himself liking how he felt happier, lighter with Harry beside him.

"You know what I think?" Severus said stopping the happy boy in his tracks.

"What?"

"I think we need to finish this day off with some ice cream. What do you think? After this long tiring day of shopping I think nothing sounds better." Severus answered. 'You've officially lost your mind. You're no better than Albus' Severus thought thinking that never in his life did he think he would go out shopping, to a toy store and have ice cream.

"You mean it!" Harry exclaimed happily. Yes! He was finally going to have ice cream.

"Of course, now take my hand." Severus replied stretching his arm out to Harry.

The two made their way into a packed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Severus noted that many of his students were occupying the tables, their expressions in disbelief at seeing their most hated professor in an ice cream parlor and with a child no less.

"You're going to ruin my reputation." Severus muttered to Harry who was to busy taking in the different ice creams which were on display.

Finally the two ordered. A small Ear Grey & Lavender ice cream cone for Severus and a small chocolate and raspberry cone for Harry. After paying the two walked outside enjoying the sun warming their back as it started its descend. Looking down at Harry to see if he was enjoying his ice cream he let out a small chuckle shaking his head at the sight before him.

Harry's ice cream was starting to melt, his hands covered with the chocolate goodness, his face covered with it as well but he looked to be having the time of his life. Bending down he moved the boy over to a bench and started to wipe the boy's hands and face with napkins.

"You young man are a very messy eater." Severus stated with a smirk.

"Sowwy, its just so good. Neva had ice cweam before." Harry replied while continuing his attack on the ice cream.

Severus stopped cleaning the boy for a second, his heart clenching once again reminding him that Harry had never experienced any goodness in his short life since his parents death. 'That will change soon.'

Suddenly Harry's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth opened giving a soft cry as his hand went to his head. Severus stood crouching around the boy alarmed.

"What is it Harry?" He exclaimed, nervous thinking someone was attacking him from afar, or maybe he was allergic to ice cream.

"My head huwts." He cried out his body freezing up.

Severus started to panic, his eyes taking in his surroundings. He never felt like anyone was watching them, let alone harming them. Was he loosing his touch? Just as quickly as the pain had come on it was gone and Harry went back to eat his ice cream like nothing happened to Severus's astonishment.

Finally Severus realized what had happened, shaking his head at his stupidity. "Harry what you just experienced was a brain freeze, you're eating your ice cream too quickly."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. Severus shook his head before reminding the boy to eat slowly and not to shrug, before showing him how to eat the ice cream and where to lick so it wouldn't fall off the cone or melt on him.

Once the two had finished and Harry was no longer sticky and all cleaned up the two started making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could go home. Severus noticed that Harry was starting to linger further behind, the boy's eyes glossy.

"Looks like someone is very sleepy and should be since we never got a nap in." Severus said as he picked the boy up.

Instantly Harry placed his thumb in his mouth while placing his head on Severus's left shoulder. Severus made his way down the main drag avoiding student's curious glances, sneering at them as he walked by. Just as he was arriving to the Leaky Cauldron he heard a low dark voice behind him.

"Well well Severus, what do we have here?" the voice asked curiously.

Severus tightened his grip on the child, frozen in place for a moment before finally turning around to face the individual. Severus could feel Harry starting to stir, his face lifting up from Severus's shoulder to see who stopped them from their journey home.

The man gasped at the boy in front of him before continuing maliciously "or should I say whom do we have here?"

Severus grinded his teeth together at the man's tone, of all people he could have run in to today it just had to be _Lucius Malfoy_.

 **Review Review Review! Makes me update faster**

 **Dun Dun Dun, running into Lucius…. How did you like the shopping trip?**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here is a new chapter! All your support means so much to me, thank you everyone. Again I unfortunately own no part of Harry Potter : (**

"Lucius." Severus responded his voice even, his face expressionless.

"Severus" Lucius replied with a nod and unpleasant smile his eyes never leaving Harry's face, more specifically his scar. "Severus you never answered my question, whom do we have here?"

Severus clenched his jaw together 'you know damn well who this is' however before Severus could even respond Harry exclaimed in a child-like voice "I'm Hawwy!" Grinning at the new man who knew his Severus.

Lucius smiled his malicious gaze brightening at the boy who seemed so eager to talk. Inwardly Severus groaned, of all the times for the boy to stop being shy now was not the time. "Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last… forgive me but I can't help but look at your scar, it's legend, as of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius stated while reaching his wand out to get a better look at the scar, only to be stopped by Severus who slapped the wand away from them, his dark eyes glowing with rage.

Anger filled Severus's gut, how could Lucius even think about bringing up the Dark Lord to Harry was beyond him. Harry had no clue about the Dark Lord, not to mention he was far too young to hear about him. And did the man honestly think he could touch Harry? That Severus would allow him to? The anger burned in Severus's stomach, no one had the right to touch or grab Harry.

"I gots dis in a cawr assident" Harry told the man, pointing to the scar blissfully unaware who he was speaking to.

"I don't think so. Severus here must be lying to you, you got that…"

"Enough." Severus said curtly, interrupting Lucius. He could feel Harry's gaze, could feel his confusion and curiously which Severus ignored, now was not the time.

"What are you doing with him?" Lucius asked bluntly his eyes narrowing at the man he thought as an acquaintance.

"We gots cwothes an'…" Harry exclaimed happily, babbling to the man.

"Hush Harry." Severus snapped.

Harry's eye's widened at Severus's tone. Why was the man being so mean after their fun day together? Was this man making his Severus mean? Harry now glared at the blonde in front of him, opening his mouth ready to say something when Severus lightly squeezed his arm, glaring at Harry warning him to be quiet or else… Harry didn't want to find out what the or else meant.

"Listen to your elders boy!" Lucius warned, the threat easily detected in his voice.

Scared of the man's tone and lightly pouting from the man ruining their fun day Harry laid his head back on Severus's one hand playing with the ends of Severus's hair while the other went into his mouth sucking his thumb quietly.

"What are you doing with the boy?" Lucius repeated disgust on his face as he saw Harry's foul habit and how comfortable the boy was with Snape.

"Dumbledore is having me watch him." Severus answered, not quite lying but also not quite telling the truth.

"Why?" Lucius questioned.

"I don't know, why does the Old Coot do anything he does?" Severus snapped, why couldn't Lucius just leave him alone, why did he have to run into Lucius of all people?

"My my Severus aren't we testy this morning? Fatherhood not all it's cracked up to be?" Lucious teased, thinking Severus was in a mood due to the brat.

Severus only sneered in response, what could he say.

"You know I don't know how you do it. Be with him, how you can stand him. After what he did to our Lord, his time will come though." Lucius mussed to himself. "Plus he looks exactly like Potter, how you bare to even look at him I do not know, but then again maybe that's why you're so testy. The brat just needs a firm hand is all… amazing, just like Potter, except he's got those Mudblood's eyes." Lucius continued as he stared at Harry who was now burrowing himself into Severus quietly.

Severus could hear the blood rushing through his body, he could feel his skin become ten degrees hotter, anger welling inside him. However all that indicated that he was upset was a small grimace at the word. Lucius as if knowing the word would upset Severus gave a phony frown, "oh Severus my apologies, I always forget you have, or rather had feelings for the mud.. girl."

"What are you doing in Diagon Alley?" Severus asked unclenching his jaw, all of his energy towards talking to the man civilly.

"Errands to run down in Knockturn Alley." Lucius replied not describing anything else. Severus hummed in response his eyes still narrowed at the man in front of him.

"Well I must be going Narcissa can only handle Draco for so long, but it was _wonderful_ to see you Severus, we'll remain in touch." Lucius continued, walking away from the two, stopping briefly to glance at Harry again who was attempting to hide in Severus's neck. "Mr. Potter" Lucius hissed silently, "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Severus watched the man walk away, his glare never lingering until Lucius was out of sight, his arms tight around Harry's small figure. Saying nothing he turned swiftly, his robes billowing behind him as he stormed into The Leaky Cauldron, not acknowledging anyone until he reached Charring Cross before apparating away.

Harry's stomach was in knots as Severus carried the boy up to the castle. Severus had not said a word since seeing the blonde man. 'Was Severus mad that Harry talked to the man? Uncle Vernon didn't like him talking to other people either.' Biting his lip he hid his face into the man's chest hoping that Severus wasn't too mad at him.

Severus was too busy thinking, worrying to see how nervous Harry had become. 'Stupid, you should have glamoured the child.' Severus growled at himself for being so careless. He'd have to alert Dumbledore, tell the headmaster whom they had seen. This was going to have a severe impact on his spying reputation, unless he could come up with a better reason for having the Potter child.

The two entered Severus's chambers, Severus sat the boy down on the couch before throwing up a privacy charm and calling for Dumbledore through the floo system. Frustrated at the lack of response he made his way into the kitchen sitting down and placing his head in his hands. All he wanted was a glass of brandy, maybe firewhiskey but he'd have to wait until Harry was asleep, Harry!

Sitting up he made his way back into the living room where the tiny child was staring at him apprehensively. Sighing he made his way over towards the child crouching down in front of the boy.

"Are you mwad?" Harry whispered, barely making a sound.

"Yes." Severus replied bluntly.

Harry's eyes widened slightly before glancing down at the floor, nervous by what might happen. Harry knew that whenever an adult was angry the best thing to do was look small and avoid eye contact.

"Not at you. Just at the situation that we were in earlier, I was not expecting to see Lucius, and I was displeased to see him." Severus continued.

"Is he your fwiend?" Harry questioned.

"It's complicated." Severus replied.

Harry not knowing what Severus meant thought about what he would consider a friend. He had none but if he did it would be Severus, he was the only person who had ever made Harry happy.

"He's not your fwiend. He made you angwy, fwiends awe supposed be nice to you. He wasn't nice." Harry replied.

Severus stared at the child in front of him in awe. Reaching out he stroked his fingers through the boy's hair. "I had to pretend to be that man's friend, he is mean man Harry. I never wanted you to meet him, for that I'm sorry."

"Why you pwetend?"

Severus sighed, how could he possibly explain his position as a spy to a three year old, a three year old who had no idea who he was or what he had done. "It's my… job." Severus finally drawled, after thinking for some time.

Harry bit his lip while thinking about what Severus had said, his eyes returning to the floor. Severus noticing the boy's anxiety reached down to cup his chin, using his thumb to gently pull his bottom lips from under his teeth. "What is it Harry?" Severus whispered.

"You pwetending to be my fwiend too?" Harry whispered silently.

Severus didn't know why but he felt like he had been punched in the gut when Harry asked that question. The poor child looked so small, so vulnerable. Sighing Severus sat beside Harry and lifted the boy so he was sitting on his lap. Stroking his hair he gently whispered reassurance to the boy "no harry, I'm not pretending with you."

"Den why don't you lwike me?" Harry asked while playing with the buttons on Severus's cloak.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked astonished by the question. 'Why did the child think he didn't like him?'

Harry remained silent, he didn't want to anger Severus, at least not any further.

"Harry…" Severus prompted.

Biting his lip Harry answered "Dat man said you didn't lwike me. And dat you can't stand me. And yous don't want me."

"Why don't you think I want you?" Severus questioned his voice sounding harsher than he meant to.

"Cause you onwly doing dis fo dat man. I heawd you say you didn't want me and you wanted a wolf to have me." Harry replied, his lip quivering as he tried to hold in his tears.

Severus sighed, so Harry heard him when he was discussing Harry's residency with Albus. 'How much did the child hear.'?

"You say you didn't ask fo me. I don't wanna be a buwden." Harry continued.

"Oh Harry" Severus sighed, holding the boy tighter. "Harry I do want you, but you have to understand I'm not a good man, I wouldn't make a good guardian."

"You betta dan my Uncle or Aunt."

Severus snorted, anything would be a better guardian than those foul muggles, that Olaf Hagrid would be better.

"Harry I was… scared, when I said those things. I didn't mean them." Severus finally answered quietly, not too sure what to say to the boy.

Harry nodded silently, as he continued to play with the man's buttons.

"If I didn't want you do you think I would have taken you out today? Do you think I would have gotten you clothes and toys if I didn't want you? Harry I am not a man who goes into _toy stores,_ but I did for you because I do want you… I care for you Harry." Severus finally admitted slowly to the boy.

"Weally?" Harry whispered up to the man.

Severus snorted "Of course, why else would I play an extraordinary amount of tic-tac-toe with you little one?" Severus replied while slightly tickling the boy to make him happier.

Harry giggled shifting slightly on Severus's lap in an attempt to get away from the tickling but it was of no use. Finally once the two had settled down Severus became serious once again lifting the boy's chin up so they stared each other in the eyes.

"Don't ever question if I care for you or not. You are the first person in a very long time that I have cared for, trust me I don't care for many."

Smiling Harry answered "Kay." Before going back to playing with Severus's buttons.

The two sat with each other, enjoying the contact both in mindless thoughts. After some time Severus realized that Harry's eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Let's have dinner and then I think it's time someone went to bed." Severus said while getting up and making his way into the kitchen with Harry in tow.

"I'm not sweepy do." Harry said while failing to suppress a yawn.

Shaking his head while rolling his eyes at the child he sat them both down at the table before tapping his wand, a plate of pot roast with potatoes appearing on the table. The two ate in silence, Severus making several disapproving sounds when Harry attempted to play with his potatoes.

Glancing up when Severus was done eating he realized that Harry had fallen asleep at the table, his arm and hand resting in his dinner. Shaking his head, Severus preformed _scourgify_ before carrying the boy towards his new bedroom. After placing the boy in his new pajamas and placing him in the bed, Harry let out a small whisper '" said I not sweepy."

Chuckling Severus pulled the covers around the boy tightly, " Forgive me for not believing you."

Harry looked up at the man who sat on the edge of his new bed. Never had Harry been tucked in, slept in a bed, had a fun day out, he had never experienced anything he had experienced with Severus so far. 'Is this what having a daddy was like?'

"What?" Severus questioned to the boy who kept a constant gaze on him. "You were just out cold a couple of minutes ago."

"You gwood." Harry finally replied.

"What?" Severus asked puzzled. He did not expect that out of the boy at all.

"You say you not a gwood man earwier, I tink you da bestest, da nicest man eva." Harry continued.

"Bestest isn't a word Harry." Was all Severus could say, unsure of what to say. Never had someone told him he was a good man, well _Lily_ did, years ago, but no one since. Albus spoke praise to him seldom, but that was different, he spoke praise for his skill in potions, his skill in spying. No one had ever thought that Severus was a good person, so how could Harry, a boy of three who had only known him for a couple days say something so… meaningful.

"Kay." Harry responded, his eyes starting to get heavy once again. "I wike lwiving wif you. You my favowite pewson n I wove you." Harry whispered before finally dozing off into a deep sleep.

Severus froze, his heart stopped. What did he just say? That he loves him? Severus slowly got up hoping to not wake the boy up before quickly making his way towards the living room.

Stepping in he grabbed a glass and a bottle of firewhisky before pouring a glass and downing it quick. He knew he shouldn't be drinking with Harry around but Severus knew he would be asleep for a while, and more importantly now more then ever was a time for drinking.

'Love?' Did Harry even know what love was? No one had ever said they loved Severus, no once since his mother when he was a small boy. Severus felt sick and a hint of bliss. Downing another glass Severus kept his head in his hands while he replayed the scene in his head on repeat.

"He couldn't have meant it, no one in their right mind says to someone they've only known for less than 36 hours that they love him. Also he's a child, they change their mind on a whim constantly, he didn't mean it." Severus mumbled out loud to himself.

But what if he did? The child didn't have a memory of being cared for, he was far too young to have many memories of Lily and Potter. Severus's stomach was in shambles. He couldn't be loved, he was unlovable. Who would love him? He's cold, cynical, malicious, bitter and sarcastic, a personality nobody would love, not too mention his physical appearance. How could anyone love him, least of all a Potter.

Sighing Severus amused himself that James Potter must be rolling in his grave that his precious only child said he loved _Snivellus_. The anxiety Severus once felt was now disappearing, now all he could think about was how happy was to have the small three year old with him. He felt happier, livelier, with that thought he set the Firewhisky down and made his way back into Harry's room to check on the boy before he too would go to sleep after a long day.

Upon opening the door he heard the deep evenly breaths of the child who was sprawled out on his stomach, blankets a mess, his hair astray, his left leg bent upwards, his right arm extended under his pillow with his other arm bent towards his face, his thumb resting inside his mouth. Sighing lightly Severus made his way towards the child, rearranging the blankets so the child wouldn't catch a cold in the chilling dungeon.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Severus watched the boy sleep not realizing how calming it was. It was mindboggling that this small child, the spawn of Potter, could lighten Severus so much. He could feel the ice slowly chipping away from his guarded heart.

"Yesterday I was alone today you are beside me, suddenly the world seems a different place, somehow full of grace, full of light. How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. You're just a child who cannot know that danger follows where we both go. There are shadows everywhere, and memories I cannot share." Severus whispered to the child has he caressed the boy's hair.

"Nevermore alone, you have warmed my heart like the sun. You have brought the gift of life and love that has so long denied me. Suddenly I see, what I could not see, all because of you child, something suddenly has begun." *

Standing up quietly, Severus smiled to himself before making his way out the door, stopping to take one more quick glance at Harry before making his way towards his bedroom. Yes, he could do this. He could be the guardian, the rock, the stability that Harry so desperately needed in his life. Tomorrow he would go to Dumbledore and tell the Headmaster he would be willing to raise the child.

 **There is this chapter, little shorter than the past couple but don't worry I fully intend to make up for that : ). This chapter was also mushy, the part where Severus is talking to a sleeping Harry is from a song called 'Suddenly' from Les Miserable (maybe some of you Les Mis fans caught that?) If you have never heard the song before you should check it out it's lovely. Both the Broadway and the Hugh Jackman version are terrific. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone so sorry about the delay! I started my new job so my schedule has changed and I had to shift my schedule around to adapt. However now that my first week is pretty much over I should be updating more regularly! Here's chapter 6**

"I need to speak with you about the Potter boy." Severus announced as he made his way through the headmaster's office.

"I've already told you Severus, I cannot watch the child, nor can anyone else. He must go back to his Aunt and Uncle's if you're unwilling, I shall talk to them and place protection charms in case." Albus replied tiredly from his desk as he glanced over numerous papers from the Ministry.

"That is not what I came here for. Also the child will never go back to that house, not as long as I'm around. I am here to tell you that I would like to keep the boy." Severus drawled.

"That's excellent my boy. I knew the two of you would get along nicely." Albus replied his eye's twinkling. "May I ask what made you have a change in heart by making your decision so firm."

"No you may not." Severus snapped at the old man. Just because he was getting soft with Harry did not mean he was going to tarnish his whole repute.

If possible, the Headmaster's eyes twinkled more with delight. "And where is young Harry?"

"He is perfectly fine, I am capable of watching a child. Harry is with Poppy in the hospital wing getting a check up, and to make sure nothing is wrong."

"How very… thoughtful of you." Albus teased, enjoying how uncomfortable Severus felt for once.

Sneering, he snapped "My apologies, would you rather I follow a page from those incompetent muggles? Merlin knows they deserve the parent of the year award!"

"Parent? I didn't know you were considering yourself with such a soft title." Albus smirked.

Narrowing his eye's at Albus's ridiculing Severus remembered why he liked to be alone, because nobody could bother him. 'You're doing this for Harry' Severus repeated in his head trying to tame his emotions before latching out at the Old Man in annoyance.

Albus as in sensing Severus's anger and knowing the Potion's Master was out of what little patience he possessed held up his hand "I kid of course my boy, I am however truly delighted. I think this guardianship will work out to everyone's favor."

Nodding his head ever slow slightly Severus responded, "there is another reason I came."

"And what reason may that be?" Albus replied.

"I want total control and say in what Harry does. If I am to do this, I want to do it correctly. I don't want him becoming a spoiled brat because of the fame he acquired. He will follow my rules, I don't want you undermining my authority with him Albus. You may address me with any concerns for Harry's well being but my word is final." Severus drawled, his gaze resting intensely on the man behind the desk.

Lifting his head ever so slightly Albus nodded, the twinkle in his eyes gone before slowly responding "And what makes you think I would undermine you when it comes to the boy?"

"I know you Albus, I know you like to be in charge, in control. I am fine with your input, especially when it comes to Harry's safety and wellbeing, but in the end I want the final say. " Severus countered.

Nodding, the Headmaster had a tight grin on his face before replying, "of course Severus, he will be your ward. I find that this will be a reasonable agreement."

Sighing ever so slightly, Severus felt like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. Severus would never admit it but he was still fearful around Albus, you don't feel the power of such a influential man like he did and not be wary. Severus was also apprehensive about telling Albus he wanted full control over Harry, he could breath easier knowing that all was well.

"What shall you do with the boy when school starts?" Albus genuinely asked.

Before he could respond the door flew open. "Sevewus!" A tiny voice squealed. "Guess what I'm all bewta!" Harry shouted as he ran towards the dark clothed man jumping into Severus's stiff arms, who appeared uncomfortable with the display of affection in front of the Headmaster.

"That's excellent new Harry." Severus replied to the child in his arms.

"Sorry! I didn't realize how quick of a runner we had on our hands here." Poppy said as she made her way into the office, looking a tad disheveled from running after Harry.

"Harry we don't run away from adults who are in charge of us." Severus lightly scolded the boy.

"But I wanted ta see you." The boy pouted.

"That's fine but next time you stay within view, and no running." Severus replied.

"Kay." The child happily replied before laying his head on the man's shoulder. Harry drifted in and out of the conversation the adults were having. It was mostly about Harry's checkup, and how he was much better but that he'd need to keep drinking a nutrients potion. Poppy also said something about an old scar that would be a permanent fixture on his arm from when Uncle Vernon whipped him. He felt and heard a deep growl from Severus's chest when she said this. Poppy then left the room claiming she needed to check stock before school started.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to somebody." Severus replied, making the boy lift his head up off Severus's shoulder before placing him down on the ground.

Bashfully, Harry looked up at the old man in front of him before turning into Severus's pant leg, shyly hiding his face except for one eye which observed the man carefully.

"Now now, I know you are not shy, and now is not the time for such silliness. This is a rather close friend of mine, and he's known you Harry since you were born." Severus told Harry as he gently pried the boy from his leg, taking both hands and placing them on the child's scrawny shoulders to stand the boy in front of him.

Once Severus had told Harry that the man had known him since he was born, his head popped up. Harry noticed like the last time Harry saw him that the man seemed friendly, his eyes were dancing happily and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Awre you Santa?" Harry asked quietly.

Letting out a hardy laugh Dumbledore replied "No Harry, I am not Santa, although some may think that. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster here at this school."

"Dumbedowr" Harry replied, attempting to pronounce the new complex name.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry." Severus lightly chide.

"What's a headmwasta?" Harry questioned.

"A headmaster is like the principal of a school." Dumbledore answered, until noticing the boy was still confused, not aware of what a principal was either. "It means I run the school, I'm in charge of the students and teachers here."

"So yous in chawage of Sevewus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, technically, although I don't think anyone is truly in charge of Severus." Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at the Potion Master.

"And Sevewus is gonna be my headmwasta?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, Severus will be your guardian." Dumbledore replied smiling.

Harry's heart stopped briefly, he heard about it before but hearing it from someone else made it real. He wanted to ask if that was like having a daddy, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Gwood, I like Sevewus." Harry replied, smiling up at the man behind him, who gave him a small smile in return.

"Good to hear my boy, I think this arrangement will work out perfectly. Now we'll have to talk about what to do with the boy while you're teaching, but we can discuss that in depth at the teachers meeting tomorrow evening." Dumbledore told Severus.

"Hmm joy, you know how pointless I find these meetings." Severus replied dryly, watching Harry carefully who was walking around the office.

"Come now Severus, what's not to like? You can hear about what everyone's summer was like, we need to discuss curriculum and policies…"

"My curriculum is perfected, and the policies to this school haven't changed since I was a student. Not to mention I do not care how everyone's summer was." Severus interrupted. "Do not touch that Harry." Severus added when he noticed Harry reach his arm out to touch a small crystal ball. Harry spun around quickly before giving a guilty smile at Severus's stern face.

"Well I'm sure people will love to hear about your summer, especially when they see young Harry. Minerva will love to see him."

"Mhm how riveting." Severus replied sarcastically. "Binns' doesn't attend these meetings, why must I."

Smiling and ignoring Severus's question Dumbledore turned his focus on Harry, "Harry would you care for a lemon drop? They're wonderful."

Beaming Harry made his way over to the headmaster, unaware of Severus shaking his head. Reaching into the jar he heard Severus call out, "one now Harry and you can take the other one for later, we don't want to spoil your lunch".

Nodding Harry popped in one of the sugary candies, humming in delight.

"Yes, yes they're very good." Severus replied steering the boy towards the door so they could make their way out.

"Is that so my boy? I wasn't aware you cared for lemon drops, would you like one?" Dumbledore asked as innocently as possible.

Sneering Severus replied, "you know my answer, maybe one day, for now, no. Now say goodbye to Professor Dumbledore Harry."

"Bye bye pwoffesa" Harry waved happily as the two exited.

"Good day Harry, Severus."

The two made their way down the corridor, Harry hopping carefully on each tile, making sure to not step on any cracks.

"Now Harry, I must work on several potions that are highly volatile so I need you play in your room or in the living room after lunch until I'm done. Then maybe we can go outside and enjoy the rest of the day before dinner."

"Kay." Harry replied, his eyes focused on the floor beneath him so that he didn't touch any cracks.

Shaking his head lightly at the boy's innocents they made their way back into Severus's quarters, Severus quickly prepared some sandwiches, and after the two were done eating Severus brought Harry into the living room, creating a pile of toys for Harry to entertain himself with.

Crouching down to level himself with the child who was sitting on the floor Severus told the little boy who was playing with a toy dragon. "Now I'll only be gone an hour or so, I'll check on you periodically when I have time. Yell if you need me at all, otherwise you are not to enter through that door. Okay Harry?"

"Harry?" Severus prompted when he didn't get a response.

"Kay." Harry replied smiling up at the man.

"What did I just say?"

"Ywell if I need you. Don't go in dat door." Harry answered.

"Good boy, I'll only be a little bit, remember if you need me just call my name." Severus said running his hand through the child's baby soft hair before entering his lab.

As promised any chance Severus got a break he quietly would open the door and peep over to check on the child who was unaware of his presence. He watched the boy as he talked to the wizard figures, commanding them to do certain things, while also personifying the dragon, giving him a different voice than what the wizards had. Smiling slightly he admired Harry's innocence and promised to keep it in tact for as long as he could.

After all the potions were made and he placed them in the correct vials he sat next to Harry and watched him have the different wizards fight one another and have the dragon 'breathe' fire on them.

"What's going on here?" Severus questioned crossing his legs and reaching across to grab one of the figures laying down.

"Dats Matt, Dave da dragon kwilled him." Harry explained as he smashed to wizards together who were fighting.

"Matt? No wonder he died, with a name like that, he would be marked as one of the worst wizards in history." Severus remarked, picking up the figure examining it closely. "And what is happening with the two wizards in your hands?"

"Der fighting." Harry replied, his tone hinting 'obviously.'

"Wizards do not fight like muggles." Severus stated.

"Do they use dat stick?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, it's called a wand. It's very powerful and centralizes and channels a wizard or witches power." Severus answered.

"Can I have one?" Harry asked.

"No. Not until you are much older, and another rule is you must never, never touch my wand Harry. It's very powerful and could easily hurt you."

"Can I see it?" Harry replied.

Sighing Severus drew his wand from his holster, he placed the boy on his lap and carefully twirled the wand in front of the child who tentatively reached out to touch it, only after glancing up at Severus to make sure it was okay.

"Every wand is unique and it is made to be compatible to its owner." Severus explained to the child. "So this wand is one of a kind, and made for me and my magic" Severus explained in simple terms.

"How's it diffwent?" Harry asked in awe at the black wand in front of him.

"Well mine is 13 inches, and wands vary in size, it's made from ebony wood and has a core of both dragon heartstring and thestral tall hair.

"What's mine?" Harry asked glancing up at Severus.

"Well we're not sure yet, and we won't know for many year, but I'm sure it will be very special for a special little boy." Severus replied giving a light nudge.

"I want one." Harry whispered, more to himself than Severus.

"One day, but for now you will stay away from wands, they are not a toy." Severus said as he scooted the child off his lap and stood the two up. "Now, how about we go outside and get some fresh air."

"Kay!" Harry exclaimed, excited to go out and enjoy the rest of the sunny day. "Wait we can't forget Jazz!"

"How could I forget." Severus mumbled while giving a slight eye roll. Once Harry woke up this morning he had become attached to the stuff black panther and had dubbed it with the name "Jazz". This morning he brought the thing everywhere, it even sat with them at the table for breakfast.

"Come on Jazz, we going outside!" Harry squealed, holding on to the plush toy tightly.

The two made their way outside, enjoying the fresh air and the strong summer sun, they only had so much time left to enjoy this kind of weather. The two walked around until Harry started to get antsy, wanting Severus to chase him. After a while Severus laid down on the grass exhausted, _'I'm still fairly young, how am I so tired from chasing a child?'_

"C'mon Sev!"Harry laughed as he ran over to the man with Jazz in his arms.

"Aren't you tired?" Severus breathed out staring up at the boy directly over him.

"Nope." Harry smiled as he plopped down on top of Severus who let out a loud grunt.

"We can pway someting differwent." Harry told the Potion Master as he laid on his chest.

"Something a little less strenuous perhaps?" Severus sighed.

"Hide and Seeked" Harry squealed.

"It's just 'seek' Harry, not 'seeked'" Severus responded.

"Wanna pway? Pwease!" Harry begged.

"Very well. There are rules though. Okay?" Severus said his voice becoming sterner as he sat up, making Harry sit up as well.

"Kay." Harry replied happily.

"You must not go near the lake, over that hill, or in the forest over there. If you do you will be in a lot of trouble young man. Understand?"

"Yep." Harry answered, his voice becoming giddier at getting closer to playing a new game.

"Okay, I shall count first, you shall hide, I want you to make sure the castle is visible to you at all times. Okay?" Severus said.

"Kay, Kay. Let's go!" Harry responded impatiently squirming in anticipation.

"Very well." Severus replied while closing his eyes. "One… two… three…" Severus started and heard the heavy footsteps of Harry running away. While Severus started counting to a minute he enjoyed the peaceful silence and getting a chance to take a breath. ' _Another reason I suggested I would count, so I could take a break, not to mention the child can't count'_.

Once the time was up Severus started making his way in the direction that Harry ran off to. Creeping quietly he put his spy skills to use, _'the boy will be found in a minute tops'_ Severus smirked inwardly.

However low and behold Severus was wrong, after searching quietly for fifteen minutes with no sign of the child he started to become desperate. "Harry!" Severus shouted repeatedly.

He started to search frantically, his heart beating rapidly when there was no sign of the child. He then looked up and noticed the tree line into the forest. _'He wouldn't, I told him not to.'_ Severus tried to reassure himself. Clenching his hands into fist he took a deep breath before pulling out his wand "point me Harry Potter." Severus demanded.

Suddenly the wand turned around, away from the forest and back towards where Severus first started counting, the wand led him to a lone tree, which still stood high in the sky. Glancing up he noticed a small boy and a black panther on one of the highest branches.

"What are you doing up there!" Severus demanded his voice harsh.

"Hiding." Harry replied simply, shouting so Severus could hear him.

"Get down from there this instant! Are you mad?" Severus yelled.

"Kay." Harry replied happily, unaware of the danger he was in from being up so high in a tree at such a young age.

Severus watched as Harry began to climb down the tree, his body tense, his breath shallow. Every step Harry took down, every time his hand let go of one branch to grab a hold of another Severus felt his heart beat harder. Suddenly halfway down Harry's foot slipped, his body going out from underneath him, catching himself on a single branch, dangling in the air. A tiny scream broke through the boy's lips especially when the panther fell and hit the ground next to Severus.

Severus's stomach lurched at the sight of the small boy dangling high in the air. "Harry!" Severus yelled in a panic. "Hold on!" Severus then did something he had not done in years, flying he sprung up the tree wrapped the boy in his arms and set him down on the ground.

Once settled Severus grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders, checking him up and down, "are you okay?!" Severus demanded his heart still beating rapidly.

"You can fwy! Harry squealed his eyes round with awe.

"Hush. Are you okay?" Severus insisted once again.

"Yep." Harry replied like his life wasn't in danger a mere second ago.

Giving a small smack on the boy's bum Harry yelped in Surprise. "Are you insane?" Severus yelled.

"Dat hurt!" Harry pouted, his eyes filling with tears.

"Do not be absurd, that was hardly a smack, rather a light tap. However it is to warn you to never do something like that again! I nearly had a heart attack." Severus shouted. "It took me nearly twenty minutes to find you and when I did you're dangling from a tree!"

"Dats da point of hid and seek! You suppose to not find me easiwly!" Harry replied stubbornly.

"Watch your tone young man." Severus warned.

Pouting Harry crossed his arms "you didn't save Jazz either."

"Forgive me I was a little preoccupied with you to even spare a thought about Jazz" Severus replied.

Bending down Harry hugged Jazz to him tightly, asking the feline if it was okay. Holding the plush toy up to Severus Harry said "you have to kiss him ta make him betta."

Severus lip twitched, as he wanted to sneer at the child, instead he bent down to be level with Harry, taking Jazz into his hands he muttered "I am very sorry for not catching you Jazz, you'll have to forgive me I was a little more preoccupied with your friend."

Severus then glanced at the child, seeing if his apology was enough. ' _Apologizing, and to an object no less.'_

"He says it's 'kay as long as you kiss him."

Shaking his head Severus took to panther and kissed the top of his head. _'Merlin don't let anyone be watching.'_

"All better?" Severus asked.

"Betta!" Harry smiled before throwing his arms around Severus's neck. Severus closed his arms around the boy, breathing him in taking a moment to relish in the fact that he was safe.

"Can you show me how ta flwy?" Harry asked.

"No, and you must not mention that to anyone. It's not a… good thing to know." Severus replied.

"Why not?"

"I'll explain when you're older but for now, I think it's time we head back after all this excitement."

"Kay, dat was fun!" Harry smiled as he skipped around Severus.

"Good lord I'm raising a Gryffindor." Severus mumbled.

"And I won!" Harry replied happily.

"You did not, I found you." Severus replied.

"Did too! You cheated."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus exclaimed.

"You used your wand." Harry replied knowingly, "I saw you."

"Yes because I thought you disobeyed me, and it was getting late."

"Well it's not my fwault yous a bad seeker." Harry replied, a mischievous look appearing on his face. "Maybe cause you're old."

Severus's eyes narrowed, the child attempted to run away but was snatched and thrown over the man's shoulders. "Old you say?" Severus mussed.

Squealing Harry laughed "Let go! I didn't mwean it!"

"I think you did! Well we're just have to show you some manners, calling me old, I'm only 23!" Severus replied, teasing the boy as he kept a firm grip on the boy who was slung over his shoulders.

"Wow dat is old." Harry responded.

Severus smacked the child playfully. "Well I'll go show you what this _'old man'_ can do. Maybe turn you into potion ingredients, feed you to dragons." Severus teased.

"No pwease! Help!" Harry shouted jokingly.

"No one can hear you now cheeky brat." Severus smiled, tickling the child as the two made their way into the castle to enjoy a peaceful evening.

* * *

"No!" Harry yelled stubbornly.

"Yes!" Severus replied even more stubbornly.

"No."

"Yes, Harry, this is your final warning, watch your tone young man or you'll be in trouble." Severus warned. "Now get in the tub."

The two had been having this argument now for twenty minutes just standing in the bathroom. Everything was great when they returned home. Harry took a nap, Severus taught Harry some words and reading, then the two did some quiet activities, Harry played while Severus caught up on Potion's weekly. They then had an excellent dinner but everything turned sour when Severus announced that Harry needed a bath before bed.

"No, pwease" Harry whimpered his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes. "I can do it."

"You most certainly can not, I let you do that once and you were ice cold, and barley clean. Now get in the tub."

Crying silently Harry glanced at the water and then to Severus. "I don't lwike da wata,…or baths." Harry whispered.

Suddenly a thought crossed Severus's mind that twisted his stomach into shambles. Those muggles wouldn't would they? Bending down he took the boy's face in his hand gently, pulling the child's bottom lip from between his teeth.

"Harry. Your aunt and uncle… they didn't… they… Merlin.. they didn't touch you anywhere did they? That you didn't like to be touched, or were sad, scared, or uncomfortable?" Severus asked, praying that wasn't the case, because if it was he'd kill them. Nobody would hold him back.

"No, dey didn't lwike to touch me, too… 'fweaky'" Harry replied, whispering the last part because he knows Severus didn't like him saying he was a freak or freaky.

Sighing in relief Severus asked cautiously "then what makes you not want to get in the tub?"

"Cause da watta hwurts. And dey donk my head under da watta and I can't bweathe." Harry whispered.

"Excuse me?" Severus replied his voice deadly.

"It always cold, cause I wasn't awowed warm watta, and once I complained cause Dudley gots warm watta, so my unwle made it so hot it bwuned. And den oder times dey would push my head unda and I couldn't bweathe." Harry explained, his voice shuttering from repressing the sobs.

"Shh Harry, little one. Listen to me, that's not going to ever happen again, I promise." Severus whispered.

Bright gleaming tear stained emerald eyes glanced up at Severus. "Pwomise."

"Promise." Severus replied gently. "Now let's get out of these dirty clothes and into the tub, I promise it's nice and warm." Severus then helped peel Harry out of his clothes, before helping the boy into the water.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Severus in awe at how nice the water was. Severus smirked, "nice right?" before reaching down and grabbing some of the bath toys the two bought so that Harry could entertain himself.

Harry began to relax into the warm water, grabbing a boat and squid he began smashing the two toys together, talking in different voices to mimic the squid and passengers of the boat. Severus smiled listening to the boy's antics. Washing the child's hair, he gently scooped up water, placing his other hand in front of Harry's face and tipping his head back slightly to wash out the shampoo and conditioner.

"You know that there is a giant squid in the lake here at Hogwarts?" Severus commented as he washed the child.

"Weally? Can we go see him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you must be careful, and never go without me. Maybe we can go to the lake tomorrow." Severus replied while rinsing the soap off the body.

Moments later Harry looked up at Severus with a mischievous look in his eye. Severus didn't need to be an expert in legilimency to know what Harry was thinking.

"Don't you dare." Severus warned, to Harry's widening smile.

Water splashed up and hit Severus to his shock at the boy's defiance. "Why you little imp." Splashing the boy back mildly to Harry's surprise, who was busy giggling and fighting back. The two splashed each other Harry giggling like crazy while Severus cracked a smile or two.

"Well, I think we have managed to get water all over the floor." A wet Severus muttered while casting a cleaning charm around the bathroom and a drying charm on himself. "Now let's get you out of here before you shrivel into nothing."

Hoisting the boy up and wrapping him in a towel, they made their way into Harry's bedroom where he got changed into fresh pajamas. Folding the sheets back Severus tucked the boy in, before sitting down with his legs towards the end of the bed, somewhat laying down trying to get comfy before asking Harry what book he wanted to hear.

"Babbitty Wabbitty." Harry whispered, laying his head on Severus's chest and placing his thumb.

"Alright then." Severus said before turning The Tales of Beedle and Bard to the Babbity Rabbitty chapter. Severus then began telling the tale of Babbitty, the wise old witch who worked as a washerwoman for a foolish Muggle King.

Not even a page in Harry interrupted Severus. "You hafta do da voices."

Severus looked at Harry, if it was anyone else he would kill them, threaten them with detention or with their lives for saying something so absurd, but for Harry Severus would do the voices. _'Merlin let no one ever hear about this.'_

Continuing the story Severus changed his tone by several octaves either higher or lower in order to imitate certain characters while displaying the pictures for Harry to see. Once the story was over Harry remained cuddled on Severus, his heavy eyes dropping even more as he struggled to stay awake.

"Can we go see Babbitty's statue?" Harry slurred, his tiredness affecting his speech.

"Maybe one day." Severus whispered to the child, even though the statue did not exist, and if it did Severus did not know where to find it. "For now, sleep little one, pleasant dreams." Severus shifted the boy so his head was now down on the pillow. He then did something he had never done, he gently kissed the boy's forehead before repeating "good night Harry."

"Night Sevwus, wov you." And just after that the boy's breath evened out as Severus backed out of the room. Glancing at the time he noted it was only 7:30, he still had plenty of time to finish brewing some potions for the infirmary, take a hot bath, and have nightcap before bed.

Sighing Severus thought of how much he enjoyed the day, how much more different his life had become in these short amount of days. He knew he wouldn't change it for the world, but he knew he'd have to start planning a schedule for the child, especially with school coming back in session in a short amount of time.

 **There is chapter 6! Again sorry it took so long! I'll try not to let it a break go for that long again. Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back everyone. As everyone knows I own nothing in the Harry Potter series

"Alright Harry so what's the plan?" Severus asked the child.

"Go ta da meeting, and den I fake sick and we leave eawrlier." Harry whispered back.

"Good boy, I'll give you the signal." Severus smirked ruffling the child's hair before taking the child by the hand and walking towards the meeting room where all professors would be present.

"Isn't it not gwood ta lie?" Harry asked.

"No it isn't, and you should never lie, especially to me. Think of what we're doing as more… sneaky." Severus mused trying to find the right word, that the child would understand. Severus had spent the whole morning working with Harry at learning new words, based on the book Poppy had given him. They had also started with numbers because it was never too early to start in Severus's opinion.

"Like a spy!?" Harry exclaimed excited that he and Severus were going to be sneaky like spies.

"Yeah, like a spy." Severus answered, even though this was nothing like being a spy, at least the spying Severus had done.

Finally the two entered the big room that was filled with one long table and numerous chairs. Everyone was there chatting and it looked like they were all waiting on Severus, 'Joy'.

"Severus Snape who is it you have there?" Minerva exclaimed at seeing a small black haired boy clutching Severus's hand.

"I'm sure you know Minerva and that the Headmaster has told all of you." Severus sneered.

"I'm Hawwy!" Harry exclaimed before anyone could say another word, excited to be meeting new people that were friends with his Severus.

"Harry" Severus repeated, emphasizing the R's.

"Rrrrr" Harry replied, repeating the noise over again much to everyone's amusement and fond for the Potter child. Harry spent the whole day learning new words like a big boy and Severus was constantly reminding him to ' _annununciate_?'

"That's excellent Harry, your R's are coming along fabulously. Soon you'll be roaring like a lion." Smirking at Severus seeing if he caught her pun. By the glare she received he did.

"Roarr!" Harry yelled at the woman.

"Do you like lions Harry or cats at all?" The older woman questioned.

"Uh Huh!" Harry smiled eagerly.

The older woman smirked before transfiguring herself into a tabby, meowing at the child and rubbing against him before turning back. Harry stared at the woman his eyes wide in shock his mouth fallen to an O.

Harry threw his head back to look straight up at Severus who cast his eyes down towards Harry. "Now your turwn." Harry demanded to Severus, to everyone's amusement and laughter.

"Harry, Severus can not turn into an animal." Minerva explained, knowing the man was not an animagus.

"No he spent his time on much more valued skills." Severus jeered.

Glaring the two settled into their friendly rivalry before being broken up by Dumbledore. "Well we all have our own knacks, now let us start this meeting, we don't want in to go over schedule like it did last year."

"More like every year." Severus muttered in annoyance. He then brought Harry over towards a small desk in the corner. He placed Harry's crayons, numerous amounts of paper, his wizard figures and Jazz on the table. "Now I want you to work and play quietly over here. I also want you to practice writing letters on this sheet. Just trace the letters on the paper. Okay little one? Be good and remember the plan." Severus whispered winking at the end, making sure no one heard or saw before heading towards the table that contained almost all of his old professors.

Severus was seated next to Minerva and Flitwick, the later he enjoyed out of all his colleagues. Rolanda Hooch was down the table from him, Silvanus Kettleburn across from her, Irma Prince next to him, Aurora Sinistra was diagonal from him, Pomona Sprout next to Dumbledore and across from Minerva, and Sybill Trelawney, who was unfortunately directly across from Severus, to his displeasure.

Severus had lost interest and stopped listening after two hours. Sprout and Flitwick were arguing over class times, while Hooch was telling both that those times would interfere with teaching first years and also quidditch practice. ' _The horror_ ' Severus thought to himself sarcastically. Yes he enjoyed the game but he wasn't like everyone else who was head over heels for the sport, if anything he paid attention only to rub it in Minerva's face when Slytherin beat her.

Honestly why can't all time slots stay the same, that way they could avoid these stupid meetings, Severus thought as he slumped his head against his hands. Turning his head over to face Harry he checked on how the child was doing. Harry was currently amusing himself by what appeared drawing, the child had not made a peep in his time here and Severus was very proud of the child for behaving so well.

Severus quickly reached into his cloak pulling out one of Harry's sippy cup's and some sliced apples before quietly walking over to the toddler. He set them on the desk and placed his hand on the boy's back.

"You doing okay little one?" Severus whispered in an inaudible voice so only Harry could here him.

"Uh huh." Harry replied. "I made dis for you." Harry whispered before holding up a picture of what appeared Severus, his wand, and Harry holding hands with Jazz next to Harry.

"That's very nice Harry, we shall hang it when we get home." Severus replied to a beaming Harry. "Now here's your snack, it's almost time to be a spy."

Smiling at Harry and their private joke, Severus walked back to the table to hear another argument only this time between Minerva and Sprout, god this was agonizing.

"Then I'll just have to take first period Friday for my first years." Minerva announced.

"You will not, that is when first years have double potions." Severus countered.

"You'll have to find a new day." Minerva replied.

"No, I made my schedule, it's the same as always." Severus replied stubbornly, leaving no room for arguing.

"Now listen here.." Minerva began only to be interrupted by Dumbledore. "Unfortunately Minnie, Severus is right, this is the only time slot for double potions, however it looks like Thursday second period is open if that works?"

"Yes that will work." Minerva replied tensely, glaring at a smirking Severus who was reeling in the victory.

Smiling Severus looked away and noticed that Harry was done with his snack. ' _Perfect timing'_ , clearing his thought loudly he saw that Harry looked over towards him, Severus then itched the back of his neck, which was the indicator that it was time to go.

Standing up Harry slowly made his way over towards Severus, "My tummy huwts." Harry whispered to Severus, leaning his head against the man.

If it weren't for the fact that this was planned Severus would have believed the cunning imp, a true snake in lions clothing.

"Okay Harry we'll get you a stomach soother, and it's also nap time." Severus replied rather loudly so everyone could hear.

"Kay." Harry muttered pressing his body closer to Severus who took the boy on his lap, pretending to feel the boy's forehead for a fever.

"I should get going, Harry's not feeling well, he seems to be coming down with something and it's also his nap time." Severus announced making his way to stand up, Harry in his arms.

"Let me see the boy." Poppy replied, holding her hands out to take the boy, concerned he wasn't well.

"That's okay." Severus replied curtly, hoping the witch would drop it.

"No Severus, let Poppy see the boy, she is after all the healer." Minerva said her eyes gleaming with suspicion as to what was actually going on.

Grinding his teeth he handed the boy over to Poppy who announced that the child didn't have a fever, and also that she had a stomach soother on her and that he should be perfectly healthy in no time.

"Oh thank goodness." Minerva replied smiling slyly at Severus, knowing that a stomach soother wouldn't hurt anyone who was fibbing.

"Thank you Poppy but like I said, I must be going, you know how antsy children get and Harry's been here for quite some time." Severus replied still attempting to get out of the meeting.

Before anyone could say anthing though the doors barged open rather loudly, "Sorry to disturb ya, Headmaster but I needed to borrow Professor Kettleburn for a quick moment."

Harry stared at the giant man in front of him in awe. Even though he was huge Harry didn't fear him like the way he felt Uncle Vernon, this man seemed nice.

Harry watched as the one professor got up and talked to the giant, when the two were done the giant looked over at Harry squinting slightly before giving a big smile "Ello 'arry!"

"Hi." Harry smiled shyly.

"You probably don't remember me but I knew you as a babe, fit in the palm of my hand ya did." Hagrid smiled.

Smiling Harry made his way over to the man, "Ya know I heard you were living here with Professor Snape, if it's alright with him ya can come help me with the gnomes running around."

Harry spun around to face Severus, a giant smile on the boy's face. "Can I? Pwease?" Harry begged.

"I don't know Harry." Severus began only to have Dumbledore interrupt him.

"Oh let the boy go, after all you were the one who said the child would get antsy from spending his day in here. The fresh air will do the boy good." Dumbledore stated to Severus's annoyance.

Between Dumbledore's twinkling stare, Minerva's knowing smirk and Harry's puppy dog eye's. Severus had no other choice but to say "fine, you may go, but Hagrid you must have him back before dinner."

"Course Professor, don't work about us. I'll take good care of the lad."

Harry gave Severus a quick hug but before he could turn away Severus spun the boy around crouching down. "Be good for Hagrid. Okay? I will see you soon. Be good, be safe."

"Kay." Harry smiled before giving Severus a longer hug, which Severus indulged in before Harry split away running out the door with Hagrid in tow.

"No running." Severus called out, to an unresponsive Harry before turning around and sitting in his seat, his colleagues returning back to their pointless conversations.

"Poor Severus, you can't get out of these meetings that easily. Trust me." Minerva whispered grinning.

"It was worth a shot." Severus replied dryly.

"I must say I'm impressed with your attempt, and using young Harry to do your dirty work, I hope you are not corrupting him." Minerva said giving the man a suspicious side eye.

"Maybe he will be a snake." Severus teased.

"Don't be absurd that boy is Gryffindor through and through."

"That may be so but he is also a snake in lions clothing. Careful Minerva, your golden lion might become more of a slippery snake." The man teased, enjoying riling his colleague.

Huffing Minerva turned her attention back to the topics in front of them. Severus keyed in slightly, nodding his head at some points but his face was rather neutral, if not bored, indicating he had no desire to be here.

Harry was having a blast with Hagrid. He had watched Hagrid pull the gnomes from the burrows and shoo them away, placing gnome control around the gardens so they wouldn't come back. Harry would shriek in terror, shock and amusement when one made their way towards him and quickly ran behind Hagrid.

After an hour or so of chasing gnomes the two made their way inside where Hagrid told him stories, they ate rock cake which Harry didn't like cause it almost broke his teeth but he stomached them anyways to make sure his new friend Hagrid wasn't offended.

"Ah 'arry you know where we ought to go?" Hagrid said.

"Where?" Harry questioned.

"The Owlery!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"What's dat?"

"Oh Harry you'll love the owlery full of beautiful birds it is." Hagrid explained, making Harry excited cause he's never seen an owl.

The two then made their way back towards the castle, Hagrid pointing out different wings that Harry had never seen. The two then made the climb up towards the owlery, Harry was breathing heavy, exhausted from the steep climb. Finally the two made their way to the top, Harry was amazed at the sight before him.

All these beautiful birds cooed at the sight of the strange giant and young boy. Owls of all different colors, most were a light grey, it was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen in his life. Walking towards them gradually he lifted his hand slowly towards a grey owl with a white chest. The owls bright topez eyes blinked at the child warily but sensed he meant no harm so he allowed Harry to stroke his feathers.

"Ain't they beautiful?" Hagrid commented. While he walked around touching the birds, feeding them treats he carried in his pocket. "That one you got there is Aaron, he was named for the strength he has."

"Who's owls is dis?" Harry questioned.

"Not entirely sure, could be a students, sometimes the owls come here before the students do. Want to feed them 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

Nodding his head enthusiastically Harry began feeding the beautiful birds, some flying over faster, not receiving treats or attention in a while. Harry laughed at the birds antics, the two lost in their own world while in the owlery unaware that time was slowly running away from them.

Hagrid finally looked out the window and noticed that twilight was upon them and that the sun had set completely, only leaving a hue of dark blue and purple from the hidden sun.

"Uh oh 'arry, lost track of time, better be getting down to the Great Hall before Professor Snape has my head." Hagrid commented steering the boy towards the door. "Say goodbye to the owls 'arry, we'll come back here again soon, or Proffessor Snape will bring ya over."

Waving goodbye, Harry brushed the feathers once more whispering a goodbye before he made his way down the stairs and followed Hagrid to the Great Hall. Harry noticed that like the night he was yelled at by that scary man, the castle got quite dark when the sun set.

Finally the two arrived at the Great Hall, Harry looked around amazed by the sight before him. The room was huge, much bigger than anything he's ever seen. There were candles everywhere that were floating in midair, the ceiling was covered with stars, illuminating the room, four empty tables stretched down the room, and the room ended with another long table which was filled with some of Severus's 'friends' he met earlier. Harry glanced around in awe until his eyes finally settled on Severus, who was stomping down the room, cloak billowing behind him.

"Sevwus!" Harry cried out with joy as he ran towards the man, realizing just how much he missed the brooding man.

"Where have you been?" Severus barked, holding the boy out by the shoulders to look him over.

"We played wif gnomes, ate cake, pwayed, went to da owerary." Harry babbled not grasping Severus's mood or the glares he was sending Hagrid.

"Do you know that it is half past six, that we have been waiting for you two for thirty minutes? I said bring him back before dinner, not thirty minutes late, not at your earliest convenience, before dinner." Severus growled at Hagrid, interrupting Harry's rambling.

"I'm sorry Professor, honestly we lost track of time, it won't happen again." Hagrid replied, his voice choking up at the man's harsh tone.

Sneering at the giant who was on the edge of sobbing, something Severus did not need, Severus turned his attention back to the happy boy in front of him. He couldn't be mad at Harry, the boy was unaware of the time, also Severus had constantly reminded him to stay close and follow the orders of either himself or who ever was watching him.

Sighing Severus grabbed ahold of Harry's hand, "and how was your time with Hagrid little one?"

"It was da bestest! We hafta go see da owls. Have you eva seen dem?" Harry replied jumping up and down in excitement while Severus led him to the table.

"Best Harry, not bestest, and yes I have seen them, we shall go to visit them again soon, I'm glad you enjoyed your time with Hagrid, did you have any sweets today?" Severus questioned, his eyes narrowing in Harry's direction. He could tell the boy was much more hyper than the child usually was, and knowing Hagrid like he did he was positive that the giant fed his charge rock cakes amongst other sweets.

"Yep! It was sooo good." Harry smiled.

Severus rolled his eyes, perfect just what he needed a hyper child. Hopefully he would crash soon though.

The two made their way down towards the table where all the other faculty members were sitting. Once again Severus was stuck between the tabby and Trelawney, the last people he wanted to interact with. Sitting down he set up a chair for Harry right next to him spelling a booster seat so the child could reach the table. He then prepared Harry's plate after administering his nutrients potion while also requesting a sippy cup of milk.

Taking a sip of the milk Harry hummed in delight as he did earlier with the pumpkin juice. Severus made sure to cut up the child's food into small pieces before attending his own plate.

"Okay Harry, like we've practiced, use the fork not your hands." Severus whispered to the boy while handing him a small child's fork.

"Kay." Harry replied while grasping the fork in his tiny fist and blowing on the chicken, with some spit flying out of his mouth, before placing it in his mouth. After he finished he repeated the motion again, looking up at Severus with glee at his accomplishment.

"Good boy." Severus praised while brushing the child's hair gently. Severus then froze realizing where he was, and who he was with. Glancing up he noticed that the whole table was staring in their direction, most were shocked, their mouths slightly ajar. The headmaster's eyes of course were twinkling madly at the display while Minerva had a smug smile on her face.

Growling Severus sneered at his colleagues. "Nothing better to do then stare at me with those moronic faces? You all look like dying guppies." Severus snarled lowly, making sure not to draw attention as Harry ate unaware of the attention on the two.

"Forgive them Severus, they never knew you had a heart. I for one think it's sweet. Do not fret though we won't let anyone else know you have a heart your secret is safe with us." Minerva replied smugly.

"Shut it furball." Severus seethed.

"So Harry did you have fun with Hagrid?" Minerva asked the child, ignoring Severus completely.

"Uh Huh! We pwayed in da gawden and chased gnomes! Dey were funny and a wittle swary." Harry replied his voice growing softer towards the end, not wanting people to know he was scared.

"Yes they can be a little scary, but Hagrid wouldn't let anything happen to you, I'm sure of it." Minerva smiled.

"Yeah he saved me! Pwus Sevwus wouldn't let anyting happen ta me either. Wight Sevwus?" Harry replied tilting his head up to look at the man.

Giving a tight smile embarrassed by the display of affection in front of his former teachers and colleagues, Severus replied "Right. Now eat your dinner Harry."

"Kay." Harry replied before shoveling more chicken into his mouth.

"Slowly." Severus replied, before turning his attention towards Flitwick, Minerva and Dumbledore to engage in conversation.

Harry ate his meal quietly but suddenly felt like someone was looking at him. Knowing it wasn't his Severus he looked up and noticed a thin woman with large eyes behind huge glasses staring at him. He noticed she was covered in sparkly glittering beads and had bangles all over as well as a colorful headband over her curly hair. Harry could smell something strong on her breath that made him crinkle his nose, he didn't like that smell.

Feeling nervous he unconsciously moved closer to Severus and away from the unblinking woman. Severus rubbed the child's arm with his thumb, still engaged with Flitwick about dueling and charms unaware as to why the child was moving closer to him, until he heard the mental woman speak.

"Oh my dear, you poor poor boy the orbs and spirits around you are dark. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas I fear your day may come and your death a most painful death… perhaps sooner than you think according to my inner eye." Trelawney started to speak her head moving closer to the child, her eyes still focus and unblinking.

"No crystals are upon us but no matter give me your palm child, your life line must be nearly up and…" Trelawney continued, reaching out for the toddler who was inching closer to Severus when suddenly Harry was scooped up and placed on someone's lap, his head pressed against a warm chest. Inhaling Harry relaxed into the strong chest beside him knowing he was safe with his Severus.

"Enough. Another word out of you and any eye you have will be extracted in only the most painful way possible." Severus growled, holding Harry to him tightly.

"But that child.. he…" Trelawney attempted to continue.

"Silence, another word. I beg you, look into that 'inner eye' and watch what I'll do to you if you ever talk to his child again." Severus threatened his eyes narrowed in rage. "And if you ever try to touch him again…"

"Severus. That's enough." Dumbledore interrupted. "Sybill, do try and keep the predictions to yourself."

"Predictions, honestly Albus." Minerva muttered quietly.

Sneering Severus turned away from the woman, she reeked of sherry and he wanted her nowhere near Harry. Turning his attention down to the child in his lap he whispered "you okay there little one?"

"Yeah. I don't wike her she scwary." Harry replied quietly.

"I don't like her either Harry, but I won't let anything bad happen to you child." Severus replied back softly, stroking the child's unruly hair.

Soon everyone had forgotten about the incident it seemed, everyone but Harry and Severus. Severus did not move the child from off his lap and finished his dinner with Harry tucked into him. The elves then brought out dessert to Harry's delight. Severus gave a disapproving hum when the child reached towards a pastry.

Severus then filled the child's plate with a couple pieces of fruit. "You've had enough sugar today Harry, you will have something nutritious."

"Kay." Harry replied slightly disappointed but still enjoyed the strawberries that were on his plate.

Severus skipped out on dessert and instead had a nightcap with the Headmaster, McGonagoll and Flitwick. The three talked for quite sometime while Harry curled against the potion master, resting his head against Severus's chest facing the professors. Harry listened while the adults talked, not understanding much but he enjoyed playing with the black buttons on Severus's cloak. He also enjoyed the reverberations that rang through the man's chest as his deep baritone voice rung out. Harry smiled, snuggling closer to his Severus who was lightly rubbing the boy's back. Harry was so relaxed he desperately fought against his heavy eyelids but ended up giving in as he listened to the rhythmic beat of Severus's heart.

Severus continued to talk feeling the child grow quite still after some time. He then noticed that Minerva and Dumbledore were smiling at the child. Glancing down he noticed that Harry was completely passed out against him. Smiling he gently brushed the boy's bangs out of his face. The child was curled up close, head resting on the Potion Master's breast bone, one hand resting on one of the button's he loved to play with the other had fallen out of the boy's open mouth.

Smiling Severus enjoyed the warmth in his chest. He then turned his attention towards the older pair. "I must be going, it is quite past Harry's bedtime and he never did get his nap in. I'll see you all either tomorrow or in a few days. Goodnight."

Severus then got up quietly, shifting the boy on his boney hip walking towards the Great Hall exit and down towards to dungeon. Harry squirmed gently in his arms, resting his head at the nap of Severus's neck.

"Where we going?" Harry slurred, exhausted from the day.

"Shh we're going home little one." Severus whispered, rubbing the boy's back tenderly as he made his way into their quarters.

The child fell back asleep quickly and stayed asleep as Severus brought Harry into his room, quickly changing the child into pajamas before tucking him in to bed tightly placing Jazz in his arms. Brushing the boy's bangs back Severus placed a gentle kiss on the child's brow.

"Goodnight little one. Pleasant dreams." Severus whispered. Severus desperately wanted to say the three little words that Harry whispered to him earlier, however he would tell the boy when he was awake.

Smiling at the child, Severus turned off the light, leaving a small night light on across the room and kept the door open in case Harry needed him. Taking one last look at the raven-haired boy Severus smiled before heading towards his own room, exhausted from the day.

 **Well that's chapter 7! Reviews make me happy** **Harry is starting to meet the staff and school is starting soon! There may be s some time jumps, nothing major yet though Harry will still be 3 years old.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter**

"When do I get ta go ta school?" Harry asked while Severus helped him out of the bathtub.

"Soon, but you will not be starting Hogwarts for quite some time." Severus replied while drying the boy and placing him in some nice yet comfy dress robes.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"You must be eleven to start Hogwarts and last time I checked you are…"

"Tree!" Harry replied back happily while holding three fingers up.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. So you still have how many more years to go?" Severus replied holding up three fingers. "C'mon Harry."

"One… Two… Tree… Four" Harry counted slowly while Severus increased the numbers on his hand. Once Severus held up ten fingers and then restarted holding up one indicating 'eleven' he raised his brow towards Harry.

"Eight! Eight I have eight yeaws to go." Harry replied.

"Yes you do! Good boy. How did I get such a smart little man?" Severus praised Harry picking him up and bouncing him lightly as Harry giggled.

The past week and a half had been busy. Severus was preparing for classes while also teaching Harry basic knowledge such as counting, the alphabet and practicing writing. Harry was picking it up quite nicely and Severus was becoming more proud of him each day. Severus secretly loved when the two saw another faculty member and Harry would sing some of the alphabet or count to ten for them. He knew his eyes shined brightly with pride and he wouldn't trade the feeling inside of him for anything in the world. In fact he wouldn't trade Harry for anything.

The two had been getting along quite nicely, settling in to a routine schedule. Severus had already begun to think of Harry as a son in the short amount of time and was questioning whether he should make the guardianship more permanent with adoption. 'Pace yourself Snape, one step at a time' Severus would remind himself.

Besides the boy's nightmares the two only had one tiny mishap, which Severus felt awful for.

 _Harry had been unusually quiet for the past two days. The first day Severus thought he was finally settled into his new life and didn't need to be so rambunctious as usual. The second day however Severus was worried, asking the child whether he was sick._

" _No." Harry replied quietly._

" _You sure? You've been awfully quiet these past couple days." Severus replied lightly._

 _Shrugging, something Harry knew Severus did not like Harry returned his attention towards his dinner, picking at it but not eating much._

 _Sighing Severus reached over, "Harry I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, obviously something is bothering you child. And you need to eat, you know I don't like it when you don't, I want you to grow big and strong."_

 _Ever since Harry had arrived Severus had made it his number one priority to make sure Harry was safe and happy, but mostly he wanted to make sure the child was eating a healthy diet. Seeing the child so scrawny, and still so tiny still hurt Severus's heart, he didn't think he'd ever get over that image of Harry from the cupboard._

 _Ducking his head down Harry gave no response, but picked up his fork and actually ate some more to make Severus happy._

 _Sighing Severus cleared the table since the two were done eating. Usually after dinner the two would either play, read, or Harry would draw pictures while Severus would read or write down new curriculum. However tonight as Severus made his way into the living room he noticed that Harry was heading down the hall._

" _Where are you going Harry?" Severus asked._

" _Bed, I'm twired." Harry replied softly, looking down at his feet and not at the Potion Master._

 _Severus made his way over towards the child who was clinging onto Jazz, picking him up he moved the two onto the couch, Harry sitting on his lap._

" _Harry I need you to tell me what's wrong little one." Severus whispered into the boy's raven hair. "I know for certain you are not tired, in fact I know that it is a struggle to get you into bed, yet here you are voluntarily."_

 _Shaking his head no Harry pushed his head into Severus's chest playing with the buttons. Sighing Severus took Harry's tiny hands into his own, "Harry" Severus prompted._

" _Stupid." Harry muttered still not looking at the man._

" _I'm sure it is not, and we do not use that word young man." Severus gently chide._

 _Harry sat there silently thinking, his head still leaning on the man's chest listening to his heartbeat. For the past couple nights Harry had told the man he loved him but he never got a response. Harry knew his Uncle and Aunt didn't love him, but Severus treated him so well that he thought maybe his dark man would. Harry was starting to think that there wasn't a single person in the world who honestly loved him. Sniffling Harry tried to hold back tears as his thoughts._

 _Severus heard the tiny sniffle, pulling Harry away from him slightly to get a good look at the boy his heart clenched at the sight of the bright emerald eyes filled with tears._

 _"Harry." Severus breathed out. "What is it?" Severus questioned yet again feeling powerless that something was bothering the child._

" _I… I… nobody woves me." Harry whimpered, his breath quivering._

 _Severus felt his heart freeze at that statement, "Why would you say such a thing?"_

" _Cause my famiwly didn't and you don't eitder." Harry cried out._

" _Who says I don't?" Severus replied darkly. Who was spreading lies about himself to the boy, whoever it is was in for a rude awakening when he found them._

" _I know you don't.. cause.. you neva say it back." Harry sniveled._

 _Severus sighed, pained that he would cause the boy such heart ache. "Harry…." Severus exhaled not sure what he could say to the child who was buried into his chest._

" _It's 'kay." Harry mumbled._

" _No it is not okay. I do…" Severus said quietly, stopping when he saw those bright emerald eyes shining up at him. "You have to understand, I'm not a man who shows emotions, and in fact I've never told anyone that I've loved them before. However, don't you think for one second I don't. Why else would I play hide and seek with you endlessly, read to you every night before bed, make sure you eat a proper meal three times a day, do funny voices when we play with your wizards and dragons?"_

 _Severus stopped talking knowing that his words were not having the desired effect he wanted them to have on the boy. Harry was still looking up at him with sad curious eyes, in fact Harry probably didn't understand what Severus was trying to say._

" _Harry… what I'm trying to say is… that I do in fact… love you." Severus slowly stated, his heart racing that he was finally saying those impactful little words for the first time._

" _Weally?" Harry looked up at him his eye's shining with love and hope._

" _Of course! Harry, the amount of love I have for you is infinite. Harry I love you very much, as much as any parent could love a child." Severus whispered._

 _Harry's heart exploded with happiness. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, squeezing him tightly. Severus held the boy tightly to his chest, hugging him with just as much emphasis._

" _Don't you ever question my love for you Harry, ever again. There will never come a day when I stop loving you." Severus whispered to the child._

" _Prwomise?" Harry whispered into the man's neck._

" _Always." Severus replied kissing the child's messy mane._

"Are you excited Harry?" Severus asked the boy in his arms as they walked down the teacher's corridor to the Great Hall.

"Uh Huh!" Harry yelled happily. "We gets ta see all da students!"

"Hmm yes, you seem the only one out the two of us excited to see the brats." Severus murmured.

The two made their way into the Great Hall, sitting down towards the teacher's exit, just incase they had to make a quick getaway. Sitting down he gave a slight nod towards Minerva, Dumbledore and Filius.

"My, don't you look dashing young man!" Minerva commented smiling down at Harry who was being fastened into a chair next to Severus.

"Tank you! Sev got me new cwothes." Harry responded. "And he pwomised dat boys wear des dresses too." He continued whispering the last part to Minerva, although the whisper was fairly loud and the majority of the table heard them, chuckling lightly.

"Would I steer you wrong?" Severus drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Harry replied back cheekily, barely containing his grin.

"Cheeky brat." Severus teased, ruffling the boy's hair before smoothing it out, not noticing the teacher's smiles at seeing the man finally opening up, showing emotions and actually being happy.

"Well I must be off. Greet the first years and such, I shall see you all in a few." Minerva announced before making her way towards the main corridor.

"What happens tonight?" Harry asked.

"Well, we welcome students back, and we also sort the new students, see what house they belong in." Severus replied.

"How dey do dat?" Harry questioned.

"You'll see. Although we can make it a fun game, we'll look at the different students and try to guess which house they'll go to." Severus said. "Do you remember the different houses?"

For the past week they had also been going over the different houses, especially since Harry would be spending his time at the castle. Severus also thought it would be a good introduction to Hogwarts and magic for the boy.

"Ders Hufflepuff!" Harry exclaimed, while holding one finger up.

"Yes, and what is Hufflepuff known for?" Severus quizzed.

"Umm being nice… and… loyal?" Harry responded.

"Yes, and do you remember what loyal means?" Severus smiled.

"Umm it's when you are nice to someone fowever! Like I'm loyal to you cause you're da best."

"Very good, it's when someone shows firm or constant support for either another person, organization or institute. For example I'm very loyal and or devoted to Professor Dumbledore, this school and something else..." Severus replied.

"And me!" Harry laughed poking Severus.

"Oh merlin how could I forget! Of course." Severus teased pretending to finally 'remember'.

"Cause you're silly." Harry squealed trying to get away from Severus's playful hands.

"That Mr. Potter is one thing I am not, nor ever will be." Severus replied smiling. "However back on the subject, amongst kindness and loyalty, Hufflepuff is dedicated, hard working, patient, and believe in fairness."

Harry nodded his head while listening "and she's their leader?" Harry asked pointing to Professor Sprout.

"Yes Harry, she is their head of house, and we do not point at others, we use names. Professor Sprout." Severus replied.

"Pwofessa Sprout." Harry repeated softly.

Severus gazed at the child, proud of his ward for being such a smart boy, and he couldn't blame the child for not knowing Professor Sprout, Severus rarely talked to the woman so how would Harry know her?

"Okay, who else do we have?" Severus inquired.

"Um Ravenclaw! Der da smart ones!" Harry replied.

"Yes they're very smart, but intelligence can not only be associated with books but also with wit and wisdom, something you cultivate and grow. Ravenclaws are also very creative, individuals who are very accepting of others." Severus explained.

"And prwofessor Flitwick is der head." Harry smiled knowing that he was right seeing as Severus was nodding his head yes.

"Okay Harry you're halfway there, who else?"

"Roarrr!" Harry yelled, causing the others to glance over briefly to see what had the child all riled up. "Gryffindor."

"Merlin help us." Severus murmured, "the worse of them all."

"No! Everyone loves lions." Harry argued.

"Not everyone." Severus muttered sarcastically. "Well what are Gryffindor's like?

"Brave!" Harry replied back. "Der not afraid of anything."

"They're also reckless, thoughtless, stubborn,…" Severus replied trailing off when he noticed Harry giving him what looked like an attempt at how he glared at people.

"As well as courageous, daring, lots of determination, chivalrous and they have a lot of nerve… a lot of nerve." Severus mumbled the last part.

"And Professor McGonagall is the head." Harry replied.

"Unfortunately." Although Severus was only teasing, he did in fact hold respect for Minerva, although he would never tell her that.

"And who is the last house at Hogwarts?" Severus questioned lifting his brow.

"I don't know." Harry replied pursing his lips.

"What! Harry…" Severus replied in shock his eyes widening in disbelief. How could the child forget about his house?

"I can't remember." Harry chewed on his lip narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Harry…" Severus sighed, "You are so close. You only have one more, one more house and it's a very important one. I know you can remember."

Biting his lip Harry moved his narrowed puzzled eyes from the floor to Severus before letting out an enormous grin and laugh. "Slytherin." Harry's eye's twinkled "did I trick you?"

Severus stared at the child floored. He was almost fooled by a child. _A snake in lion's clothing indeed._

"How cunning of you." Severus drawled, his eye's narrowing on the boy.

"Yep." Harry replied cheekily.

"Who knew I took in such a cheeky brat? I should cut myself loose." Severus replied back.

Harry's eyes widened his heart clenching in fear at the thought of returning to the Dursley's, before he narrowed his eyes and let out a small smile. "No! You lwove me too much."

"Hmm that's right I did forget about that tiny detail." Severus smirked. "Besides their cunning personality what else are traits of Slytherin?"

"Der determined, and cwever and… resourceful?" Harry replied back pursing his lips together while trying to think.

"Yes they're also ambitious and believe in self-preservation. Not to mention they're the best house because they have the best Head of House." Severus responded.

"You're only saying dat cause you're da head. Silly!" Harry laughed.

"Wrong. It is the best, and I told you already I am not silly." Severus smiled.

Before they knew it the students started to file in taking a seat at their respected table, Severus pointing to Harry which house was who. They then watched the first years file in towards the front of the Great Hall and then a hat was brought out.

Harry's eyebrows bunched up in confusion, he glanced up at Severus who was already looking down at him watching at him with amusement. Harry opened his mouth and was going to ask why they brought a hat out when Severus interrupted him.

"Watch."

Harry turned his eyes back to the hat and was shocked when the hat started singing.

 _For years on years I've sat on heads,_

 _I've listened to what you all have said._

 _Separated into four_

 _However this may not be forevermore._

 _Maintain friendships that are firm and true,_

 _Pursue outsiders for they'll be loyal to you._

 _Be like the Founders of this school,_

 _Work in harmony and uphold all rules._

 _For those who believe in kindness for all,_

 _If dedication, fairness and loyalty is your call._

 _Hufflepuff may be the choice for you._

 _A badger you are through and through._

 _Ravenclaw they are the smartest for sure,_

 _Mature with wisdom, revolution and wit,_

 _Become an eagle and then you'll see_

 _Your uniqueness will have no one disagree._

 _For those who are ambitious and a cunning bunch,_

 _You'll fall into Slytherin I have a hunch._

 _Determined forever, they are always aware_

 _Some of the strongest leaders have been produced there._

 _Those who are daring look no more beyond._

 _Your courage and bravery will help you as much as your wand._

 _For those who have nerve as big as their heart,_

 _Gryffindor might be a good place to start._

 _So have a go!_

 _Put me on and you'll see,_

 _I'm never wrong, you better believe._

 _Don't be afraid come on down,_

 _I'm the best hat around in this town._

The Great Hall roared with applause once the sorting hat was done with his song. Harry's eye's were round with awe as he clapped amongst everyone else.

"Dat was amazing." Harry whispered, still in shock from what he had just seen.

"Yes, he is quite a specimen. He creates a new song every year, I wish we all had that kind of time on our hands." Severus replied back smiling at his snark.

"Do you rememba all da songs?" Harry questioned.

"No, they're more or less the same each year though." Severus responded.

Harry then began to sing some of the lyrics softly, trying to remember what he was saying.

"Merlin help me, you'll be singing for the rest of the week." Severus drawled.

"Yep." Harry smiled.

Severus shook his head and watched as the first years began to line up as they were called. He and Harry would whisper to each other what house they thought each student would end up in based on their manners. Severus wouldn't admit it to anyone, anyone besides Harry, but this was the first time he had ever truly enjoyed the sorting.

His first year, he enjoyed being with Lily but was too nervous about where they would both end up, since he didn't want to lose his only friend. Once the hat announced Gryffindor for her Severus knew it was the beginning of the end for them, he would never see her as often as he'd like.

From then on they became less enjoyable. His Slytherin classmates teased other students and were never truly welcoming. Severus changed that the second he began the Head of House. He told his snakes that they were to treat each other with respect and like a family, even if they did not get along well.

No, this was the first time that Severus had actually enjoyed the feast. Joking with Harry, teaching him new things, it really was an enjoyable event. He smiled down at the child, his heart beating with pride as he took in the boy's happy face as he pointed out manners or looks that each student possessed before guessing where they'd go. Severus was also proud that Harry only pointed out good traits, he never diminished anyone, Severus couldn't be more proud of the boy he was raising. ' _Son'_ Severus thought.

Once all the students were settled and Dumbledore had made an announcement the tables were filled with food. Severus helped Harry with his plate, picking out what he would eat and how much of it. While the boy had begun to eat a healthy diet since arriving at Hogwarts, he knew the child still had a lot of catching up to do. Severus never wanted the boy to feel starved again.

"I don't like broccoli." Harry whined when Severus picked up a plate of broccoli.

"You must have a healthy portion of vegetables." Severus chided attempting to place some vegetables on Harry's plate.

"No." Harry replied stubbornly covering his plate to block Severus's attempt.

"Harry." Severus warned, his voice dipping down low, warning the child that if he did not stop this behavior he would face the consequences.

Pouting Harry gave Severus his best 'puppy dog' face, however to his disappointment the man did not budge.

"Do not look at me like that young man, you will eat it." Severus told the three year old.

Frowning Harry ate his dinner but started picking at his plate once the only thing left was the broccoli. Biting his lip he would subtly look up at Severus to see if he was watching him. Maybe he could just place it in his napkin and be gone with it. Little did Harry know that Severus was always watching.

"Don't even think about it Harry." Severus said when he saw Harry glance down at his napkin and then at the broccoli. "Do we need to step outside and talk about this?" Severus asked, giving the child his last warning.

"No swir." Harry sighed before picking up a piece and placing it in his mouth. Scrunching his face in disgust, Harry gagged as he swallowed the piece of broccoli.

"Honestly the dramatics." Severus said rolling his eyes as he wiped the child's face.

"It's gross." Harry pouted.

"And good for you. I will not allow you to receive no nutrients. Now I want you to finish at least three more bites." Severus responded.

Sighing Harry complied, knowing he wouldn't win this battle. Once he was done eating he looked around the Great Hall, still amazed by its size and beauty. He watched all the students eager to meet them and one day become a student himself. Harry then noticed that almost all the students were whispering, pointing and glancing up at him. Uncomfortable with all the attention he moved closer to Severus, turning himself into the man to hide from the unwanted attention. If anything this only made the students chat more, their eyes wide in disbelief.

Severus placed his one arm around the child and placed his silverware down. He turned the child so that he could see his face. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Everyone is looking at me." Harry whispered.

"Us. Everyone is looking at us." Severus responded. They would be looking at him though once the students found out who Harry was.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Remember when I told you that I am not a nice man? Well the students know this. They also know that I don't talk let alone joke with people so I'm sure they are in shock at my behavior towards you." Severus answered.

"Oh, well den I should tell dem you're da nicest man eva." Harry said.

"No, you will not do that. I will not have you ruining my reputation and turning me into some huggable teddy bear." Severus sneered.

Harry looked up at the man his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Harry, you will not enjoy the consequences." Severus glared.

"Kay." Harry said, laughing Severus's reaction.

Dessert came after dinner and Harry gasped in excitement. He couldn't figure out what to try first, this was a dream come true. Before he could grab one of each his hand was lightly smacked by Severus.

"You may have two treats. Only two so pick accordingly." Severus told Harry.

Nodding Harry focused his attention back onto the desserts before settling on a pie like pastry and a éclair.

Harry bit into the pie like pastry and hummed in delight, this was the best thing he's ever had.

"A fan of treacle tart?" Severus questioned.

Harry hummed in delight while shaking his head before piling more of it in his mouth. Whipped cream and crumbles caked on his cheeks and mouth.

Shaking his head Severus reached over to whip the boy's face. "You are a terror. We will have to teach you some etiquette soon."

Giving a bashful smile Harry went back to devouring his desserts to Severus's amusement who stroked the boy's back, noticing that Dumbledore was making his way up to the podium once again.

"Attention. Before you all head off to bed I have an announcement to make. As some of you may have gathered we have a new guest staying with us at Hogwarts, more specifically with Professor Snape." Dumbledore told the students who were glancing between Severus and Harry to Professor Dumbledore.

"Our new guest is none other than Harry Potter." Dumbledore continued only to be interrupted by students growing mummers. "Silence." Dumbledore spoke, the Great Hall quieting down immediately, Harry was in awe that the man was so important he could settle the room down so quickly.

"Now, you will treat Mr. Potter with the same respect you would treat any other person here. He is now the ward to Professor Snape so you will be seeing the child quiet often. Now off to bed." Dumbledore continued cheerfully.

All the students were now starting to get up and staring at Harry, he could hear some of their conversations.

" _Can you see the scar?"_

" _Wonder why he's here?"_

" _What's he doing with the greasy git?"_

" _Poor kid."_

Harry pressed his head to Severus's side, hiding from some of the student's blunt stares. He then gave a shy wave to a group of students who were giving him a soft smile. Once he gave a small wave the girls in the group squealed saying how cute, blushing Harry hid his face completely in Severus's side only to hear louder giggles. Harry's face vibrated when he felt Severus laughing quietly.

"Look at you already gaining the attention of woman, and older woman at that. How am I to defend you from all these cougars?" Severus joked.

"I don't like dem looking at me." Harry whispered. He didn't want all of this attention. "And how come dey started talking when dey found out who I am?"

Severus sighed scooping the child up and placing him on his lap. "I shall tell you that soon, very soon. However I want you to promise me that if anytime anyone says anything to you that makes you sad, angry or uncomfortable you are to come and tell me right away. Remember you are your own person, no one deserves to invade your personal space because of who you are."

"Okay?" Severus questioned, making sure the child understood him.

"Kay." Harry replied, playing with Severus's cloak, before giving out a big yawn.

"Come, someone is tired and it is past their bedtime, even with a longer nap."

Harry threw his arms up hinting to Severus that he wanted to be carried.

Severus gave a small smile before complying. "Spoiled." Severus whispered. Although Severus cherished these times that Harry was small enough to be carried and wished to be carried. Severus knew that it wouldn't be long until the boy no longer longed to be carried or was too old. Settling the child on his hips Harry laid his face down on Severus's shoulder, his breathing already evening out.

Making his way down to the dungeons he knew he had to welcome his new snakes and welcome back his older ones, as well as go over the rules. He shifted Harry a bit in his arms and told the portrait the password to go into the common room.

Entering the room he noticed all the students were already in the common room. Some sitting down, others standing joking and discussing their summer, while others were explaining rules and classes to the first years. Once Severus made his entrance everyone ceased talking and turned their attention towards the man.

"Good evening everyone." Severus announced, making Harry squirm and mumble unconsciously. "I am Professor Snape for those who do no know me. I am your Head of House. For those new to the Slytherin House welcome and know that we are a family here. You may all not agree with each other and some of you may not like each other but your goal, our house is to always be unified."

"As you can see we have a new member to add to the Slytherin household. All of you know who Harry Potter is. I don't care what your opinion of him is, what your families opinion is. If I hear anything from anyone that you have harmed this child _you will_ suffer the consequences." Severus glared, his arms unconsciously tightening around the child in his arms who was sleeping soundly unaware of this surroundings.

"Curfew is at 10 pm for all students, however First years yours will be at 9:00 pm and you will be in bed by 9:30, Second years you will be in bed by 10 pm. Third through seventh year there is no curfew for you to be in bed however, do not be up until all hours of the night letting it affect your studies. If there are any questions please see the perfects, Ms. Baldric our Head Girl, or myself. Do our house proud and see to not tarnish our reputation, good night to you all." Severus finished.

"Ms. Baldric when you get a chance please see me tomorrow afternoon." Severus told the blonde female before heading towards his quarters.

Severus quietly opened Harry's bedroom door, changed him into pajamas and placed him under the covers. He gave a small kiss on his brow before stroking his hair and wishing him a good night.

"Sweet dreams little one." Severus whispered.

"Wove you." Harry responded sleepily.

"I love you too." Severus smiled before heading back towards the door. He turned on Harry's nightlight and closed the door slightly keeping it somewhat ajar in case the child needed him before heading off to his study to finish last minute lesson plans to finish the night off with a nightcap.

 **Review review review it's my favorite! Also how was the sorting hat song? Totally winged it lol. Next coming chapters we'll meet new characters, Severus will tell Harry why people look at him, more Severitus moments and Christmas will come too!**


End file.
